


Father Of Mine

by Navoxmag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Rhodey, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not A Fix-It, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Happy, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Rhodey, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Team Cap is full of shit, Tons of Guilt, pregnant Pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoxmag/pseuds/Navoxmag
Summary: “Is Pepper here I didn't see her.” Steve asked sitting down.And there it is  the question he really didn't want to answer. He didn't know what to say Pepper didn't tell him if they were making it public yet but Steve was still his friend right ?“We are.. kinda well not kinda-”“Pregnant ?” Steve smiled brightly as Tony sighed and raked his hair smiling nervously.  Because the easy answer was yes.OR the one where Pepper and Tony are pregnant,but Tony never makes it home from Siberia.





	1. Hard Hit

**Author's Note:**

> OK so Chapter 1 is actually pre and during Civil War obviously but chapter 2 and on wards is post. Forgive the awkward time jumps but it got hectic.

“Tony. I'm pregnant.”

Three words made Tony freeze. When Pepper said she had something to tell him, he was expecting the worse. After all the shit he made her go through; Stane, Loki, Killian, Ultron. He thought that after each one she'd wise up and leave him, realizing that she deserved more.

She never did though, she stayed by his side and helped him clean up his mess. She was always there to push him forwards to keep trying. He loved her more than anything, he never wanted her to leave but he hadn't popped the big question since he was scared of her answer. Now, now she was pregnant and was tied to him.

“Tony. Tony I need you to say something, because the longer you stay quiet the more I’m panicking.” Pepper said sitting down in front of him on the bed playing with her hair. She was waiting for him to say something. Right.

“Uhh. A-are you sure?”

Pepper glared at him and he raised his hands placidly. “Ok ok completely sure. Ok. Wow… umm well, fuck. Do you want it?”

“Is it all on me then? It's your baby too Tony!” Pepper raked her a bit more aggressively making Tony nod and grasp her hands tightly. She looked up at him frowning, crap.

“I know, I know. I love you Pep this is... This is me telling you I’m with you whether you want the baby or not. Personally I think a mini me and you sound amazing, and you would be a great mom. You had plenty of practice thanks to me. But if you don't want the baby, I'll go with you to the doctors to take care of it and hold your hand the whole time. Either plan I'm for you just have to tell me what plan you wanna do.” Tony kissed her cheeks as her eyes watered.

Pepper reached around him and pulled him into her arms hugging him tight. Tony hugged her back trying to calm her down as she shook softly. After a few seconds she cleared her throat and whispered, “I think you would be a good dad too.” 

And that was that, they were having a baby.

The first step was actually his idea and he didn't just drop it on her out of nowhere despite what others might have told you. No, Tony always had thoughts of proposing to Pepper. Like he said, he was just always scared of the answer. Now however he had two back up reasons. A baby should have married parents right if they're both taking care of it and two he loved Pepper and didn't want anyone else.

So he told her just that but more dramatically. He would at least propose to her right, on his knees hair combed, no grease on his person and Dummy holding the ring. She didn't really cry but her eyes watered pretty bad as she out on the ring and kissed him.

They didn't want to make it a big deal since Tony was still dealing the repercussions of Ultron and the media wasn't his biggest fan at the moment. He told Cap he was taking a break from the hero/avengering business for a while and figured they had their own missions to deal with so he didn't tell them.

The only people who knew were Pep, Happy, Rhodey and himself. That was enough for him and enough for city hall to marry them. So there he was in New York City Hall with Rhodey by his side brushing his suit off for the 5th time.

“I'm so happy for you Tones, you guys are gonna do great together. And if you don't, I'll be here to kick your ass till you fix it.” Rhodey patted his cheek before hugging him tight.

“Thanks Rhodey, I'll hold you too it.”

“Now about that kid, I'm your best man so I better be one of its godparents. I'm calling dibs on it.”

“Your calling Dibs on my kid before it's even born? I'm still here you know, to get your hands on my kid you'd have to go through me and Pepper then it's yours.”

Rhodey smirked and shrugged, “I'm just thinking ahead Tones.”

Tony huffed as he smiled at his friend, “I'll think about it.”

He really didn't need to; he knew he wouldn't trust anyone more than Rhodey with his kid. After all he trusted him with his life, constant always there Rhodey and Happy. Always stuck with him just like Pepper, there was no one he trusted more.  
“Rhodey, I'm getting married.” Tony said smiling brightly even as his hands shook. Rhodey looked him over and smiled softly clapping his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

“You sure are Tones. Let's go get you married.”

Tony hadn't been to many weddings, he barely remembered Aunty Peggy's but he knew he would never forget his own. It was simple just the priest saying the normal speech then Pepper and him saying their I Dos. Pepper didn't let him right any vows, not trusting what he would write which was fair. It was a city hall marriage with everyone he loved, how corny was that?

He remembered watching Pepper smile brightly at him as he slipped the ring in her finger. He said I do and wondered what he ever did to deserve Pepper. 

Of course it couldn't just be them 4 for too long. Pepper was CEO after all and Rhodey was an Avenger now. But Pepper was pregnant and as the weeks past it became noticeable, they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer if Pepper kept going out to meetings.

So they both agreed that Pepper would take a break and rest up in Milan while Tony took over the reins for Stark Industries for a while. He couldn't help but snicker at the media's reaction, plenty of newspapers were asking if they had broken up or if Pepper quit as a whole. It was hilarious and the plan was working perfectly, up until he went to MIT and met Charlie Spencer's mother. 

“I work for the State department. Human resources. I know it's boring. But, it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be. His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead. And I blame you.”

They weren't listening. They weren't listening to him. Why couldn't they at least think about signing the or hear him out. He knew Ross was a piece of shit, he knew what he did to Bruce but the UN were pushing down their throats. 

“If we don't do this now, it's going to be done to us later. That's a fact. That won't be pretty.”  
Tony rubbed his face as he looked around the room. Why weren't they listening. They needed to listen what the hell did they know about politics, what did they know about taking responsibility. The needed to learn. They needed to be responsible, they killed people while trying to save others and that wasn't right.

He couldn't help but be surprised when Natasha agreed with him and he couldn't help but be pleased that his baby godmother was on his side. Speaking of which he still had to tell her and the rest of the team the big news, but he didn't know how to bring it up.

It didn't seem fair, Mrs. Spencer had just lost her own child thanks to him creating Ultron and now he was just meant to bring up how he was blessed enough to have a child on the way? It seemed cruel but wasn't it good news?

Tony watched as Steve got up suddenly frowning. He shared a look with Natasha before his phone went off in his pocket.

Aunty Peggy was dead.

The funeral was nice Shannon made a strong speech, one that Peggy totally would have said but the way Shannon said it rubbed him the wrong way.

“Compromise where you can. And where you can’t, don’t. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right, even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, no. You move. “ 

There was some wisdom in her words but he had a feeling that others would take it all to heart especially now.

He saw Natasha walk off to talk to Steve and figured he would leave them to it. He lost his aunt but Steve lost his gal. He would let him breath.

At the Compound Tony sat down on the couch and toyed with his phone.

He wanted to call Pepper. See her face, see how much bigger her belly was popping out. He wanted to talk to her, all this shit about the accords Pep would be able to handle it so much better than him.

You could sign your soul over to her and she would make it seem like the most reasonable thing to do. He needed her but he wouldn't drag her out to deal with another one of his problems especially not now. Not while she's pregnant, no drama no super drama that might hurt her and their kid. 

Tony sighed and he leaned back. Shutting his eyes, he tried to stay positive and think about how in a few months this would all blow over and he'd be back with Pepper and their new bundle of joy. He could hold out till then couldn't he? 

Tony flinched softly when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him open his eyes. ” Rhodey what’s...”

“Tones there was an attack in Vienna. The King of Wakandas dead and ethereal police think Barnes did it.” 

Well, there goes his good mood. 

“I think you should stay out of this one Tones. Go back with Pepper and that baby or yours. Let me handle it for once please? I'm not ready to be a God daddy yet.” Rhodey squeezed his shoulder as he leaned across the back of couch too look at Tony. 

“Aww and leave you sour patch? I'd never, that kid needs to come back to a non-dysfunctional Avengers. They're gonna need all the aunts and uncles they can get.” Tony said smiling as he stood up stretching. 

Rhodey pulled out his phone and sighed. “Steve went after him, Germany with the new King of Wakanda. I've gotta go.”

“I'll tag along then-”

Rhodey shook his head quickly and gripper Tony's shoulder tighter. “No. No Tones you stay out of it. Just stick to the politics side please?”

How could he say no to that? He sighed and rubbed against his chest, where his reactor used to be and smiled.

“I'll try platypus. I'll try.”

He really didn't try. Rhodey brought Sam, Steve and Barnes in to the UN with help by the Pussycat himself. And Tony prayed that this was it, that now they would all get over this. That Steve would listen and just sign the Accords and he'd be able to help Barnes and everything would go back to normal. He wanted to tell his friends about his own kid coming up but he needed everyone else to be comfortable too. 

He found Steve in the main conference room watching a video of Barnes in his cell. Steve was old wasn't he he'd like old things.

“Hey, you want to see something cool? I pulled something from dad's archives.”

So he slid the box on the table getting Steve's attention. “Well timed.”

“FDR signed the Land-Lease bills with these in 1941. Provided support to the allies when they needed most.” Tony sat down and watched Steve but held back a sigh as Steve looked up at him and shrugged.

“Some said it brought our country closer to war.” 

Of course he wouldn't make this easy. What was he expecting. He sighed and painted a smile for Steve, he was getting so tired. “Seen enough of these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to, what do you call it? a... an affermage. Is that what you call it?”

Steve frowned before looking around and leaning forwards with a smile. “Is Pepper here? I didn't see her.”

And there it is the question he really didn't want to answer. He didn't know what to say Pepper didn't tell him if they were making it public yet but Steve was still his friend right?  
“We are... kinda well not kinda-”

“Pregnant?” Steve smiled brightly as Tony sighed and raked his hair smiling nervously. Because the easy answer was yes but he didn't get to answer as the alarm went off. Barnes was escaping. 

Barnes escaped along with Cap and Sam along with their gear that mysteriously vanished after they ran.

Then Ross gave the kill on sight order, then 36 hours. He rubbed his chest while his other hand rested on the phone in his pocket. Pepper was a phone call away he could still listen to Rhodey couldn't he? 

A hand on his shoulder made his jerk, “You alright?”

Tony smiled softly and nodded patting Nat’s hand. “Always. 36 hours, jeez.”

Nat nodded with a sigh. “We are seriously understaffed.”

Tony looked up and frowned softly seeing the longing in her eyes, he understood. “Yeah wouldn't it be great to have a hulk right about now? Any shot?”

Can you bring Bruce home?

“No. You really think he'd be on our side?”

“I can hope.” Tony sighed he rubbed his face softly as the grip on his shoulder squeezed harder to reassure him. This would be a good time to tell her wouldn't it? It's calm for now and it's just them. 

“Hey Nat-”

“I have an idea.” She said smiling softly. Tony sighed and smiled back.

“Oh me too. What's yours?”

“Downstairs what's yours?”

A kid or kids more likely plural. He liked Parker. He was sarcastic smart and talented but he couldn't help the knowing feeling of guilt for enlisting a kid but he made sure to give him some upgrades. Couldn't have the kid come along in a pair of spandex besides it was just to see Cap a bit of intimidation never hurt anyone right? 

They waited at the airport and evacuated it just I'm case. Because apparently Wanda had lost it and sent Vision 60 or so feet under the compound. She could barely control her powers and people wanted her head the less people around the better. 

“Tones, you can still get outta here. It's just Steve right?” Rhodey tried looking over at him.

Tony shook his head and smiled softly,” I brought the spider ling. Can't just drop one of and go. Maybe Steve will listen to me this time.”

“Has he so far? I mean why else would you have brought the spider?” 

Tony didn't answer because he could still hope damn it he needed to believe Steve would listen. 

“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you just feel weird?” Tony asked huffing at Cap and the others walking in like that. 

Rhodey nodded through his mask, “Definitely Weird.”

Steve shook his head and stepped in front of Barnes. “Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, that psychiatrist, he's behind all of this.”

“You've been compromised. Why don't you play nice Ross gave me 36 hours and I have 16 left.”

“I can't do that Tony.”

 

Tony couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe.  
“RHODES!!” 

Tony gasped when he heard the crash, he hadn't been fast enough and Rhodey fell and crashed. “Give me vitals!”

“Heartbeat detected. Emergency Medicals on its way.” Friday said softly in his ears as he tore of Rhodey's face mask.

Rhodey was still, he looked like he was asleep but Fri said he was alive. There was blood coming out of his nose and ears, it was all his fault. All his fault.

“I'm sorry.” 

That was it. He watched as Wilson flipped after his repulsed blast hit him and waited for medical to arrive. He watched as the rest of the teams were picked up by Ross and his men but he didn't go to ask where they were sending them. He knew where they were going so he needed to focus his attention on Rhodey. 

Rhodey wasn't dead. No, no thank God. He was only paralyzed. Tony watched as the docs put Rhodey through another scan and clenched his fists against the glass. He shouldn't blame Vision but…

“How did this happen Vision?”

Tony waited as Vision took a breath and admitted, “I became distracted.”

Tony jolted and turned around frowning at him now. “I didn't think that was possible.”

“Neither did I.” Vision said sadly looking lost, confused by his own damn emotions he didn't realized he had and Tony couldn't deal with it, not now.

He walked outside rubbing his chest again and grabbed his phone. He needed to hear her voice the one good thing in his life he hadn't ruined, right? 

He couldn't help the small sigh he let out when he heard her soft scratchy voice, fresh from just waking up. “Tony?”

Tony had to bring the phone away from his face for a few seconds, letting himself take a few breaths before answering.  
“Hay Pep. How are you doing love bug?”

“I'm fine how about you? Anything I should worry about?” 

Tony sighed and rubbed his face before a flash of red hair staring at him caught his eye. He couldn't lie to Pep. “Pep, I love you, you know that right?” 

He heard a bit of shuffling as Pepper spoke up, she was definitely awake now. “Tony what's going on?”

“I love you so much Pep but I've gotta go. I just wanted to hear your voice. If you have any problems just tell Friday to activate Protocol Legacy alright?”

“Tony ?!-”

“I've gotta go I love you Pepper.”  
Tony hanged up and saw Natasha leaning against a wall and clenched his fists before calming down and walking over to her.

“The doctor said he shattered L4 to S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis.” If you even care anymore, please prove me wrong. Tell me T’challa was wrong.

Natasha shook her head and looked up at him, “Steve's not going to stop. If you don't either, then Rhodey is going to be the best case scenario.”

Yeah real nice, “You let them go Nat” He ground out not looking at her.

“We played this wrong.”

“We?! “Tony laughed without humor behind it, “Boy it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? Sticks in the DNA” he scoffed.

Nat bristled and glared up at him, “Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one god damn second?”

Tony clicked his jaw shut before shrugging, “T’challa told Ross what you did, so, they're coming for you.”

Nat shook her head once before stealing her gaze and walking off. “I'm not the one who needs to watch their back.”

Charming, he had lost his kids god mother and crippled their god father. Fucking peachy keen. Just then his phone blinked. He opened it up and saw a file with surveillance and some grainy pictures. “What am I looking at, Friday?”

“Priority upload from Berlin police.”

Crap, “Fire up the chopper.”

Barnes was being framed, and Cap was telling the truth about the psychiatrist. Now everything was going to hell. The rest of the Avengers were locked up the Raft. Fun place if you liked being locked away underwater pokey.

He wasn't really surprised when no one was thrilled to see him but...

“You better watch your back with this guy. Chances are he’s going to break it.”

“Hank Pym said you never could trust a Stark.”

At Least Sam had kept it civil, and Tony had shot him in the chest too. Now he knew all the factors, all the elements he could fix this. Would it be easy? No, but, the first step was getting to Cap and Barnes so they could work out the game plan.

 

Siberia, what a cold fucking place, but he could picture a Hydra base here so no big surprise he supposed. He was breaking the accords even being here, Cap had to realize that, cause damn it he had a lot to lose now. Tony would not leave Pepper alone with their baby. He wasn't like Clint.

Further down he finally found the two super soldiers, on guard with a gun and shield pointed at him. “You seem defensive. “

Steve lowered his shield a bit which made Tony’s lip quirk, he lifted the face plate and raised his hands, “Well it's been a long day.”

“At ease solider. I'm currently not after you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Maybe your crazy story is not so crazy after all.”

Steve lowered his shield completely and sighed “Maybe.

Tony nodded, “Ross has no idea I’m here, I would like to keep it that way otherwise I would have to arrest myself. “

“Sounds like a lot of paperwork.” Steve joked before smiling more earnestly, “It's good to see you Tony.”

Tony smiled and saluted a little, “Me too Cap.” Tony walked forwards before noticing the sniper still locked on him and rolling his eyes. “Manchurian candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here drop it.,” He said motioning between him and Cap.

It seemed to work Thank god and he ordered a scan.  
“I got a heat signature up ahead.”

“How many?”

“Uh, one.”

 

“I know that road.” Tony whispered as he saw the screen flicker to life, he looked over at Zemo before freezing at seeing Steve’s face. “What is this?”

Tony watched as Barnes shot out his parent’s tires, he watched and flinched softly as they crashed into a tree. Howard fumbled out of the car and looked around only to look up Barnes. Howard even fucking recognized him.

“Help my wife. Please, help her, Sergeant Barnes.”

Tony watched as Barnes reached forwards and snapped Howards neck flinching as he heard a snap and his father went limp. Then he heard his mother, he heard his mother screaming for her father.

“Howard? HOWARD?! Help!”

He watched as Barnes grabbed his mother's neck and crushed, before throwing her back inside the car like a tin can. Then the video ended with Barnes shooting out the cameras.

Tony felt sick, he could hear voices speaking to him as he blinked at the flickering screen,  
“Tony… Tony. “

Cap was still here, he almost forgot, but he didn't look surprised at all. Did he know?

“Did you know?” Tony asked facing him.

Steve swallowed as he looked between Tony and Barnes behind him, “I didn't know it was him.”

“Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?!” Tony growled glaring at him. Hoping he would say no, he would have told him wouldn't he?  
Steve looks Tony over before looking at the ground as he admits, “Yes.”

Then after that everything's a blur, but key words stick with him.

“IT WASN'T HIM TONY!”

“Do you even remember them?”

“I remember all of them. “

“This isn't going to change what happened.”

“I don't care. He killed my mom.”

“He's my Friend. “

“So was I.”

“That shield doesn't belong to you! You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!”

Tony watched as Steve looked back at him before simply dropping the shield and walking away with Barnes. Walking away with the man who murdered his parents, after all Howard did for him and he threw that shield like it was trash.

Tony laid there in the bunker trying to catch his breath and realized it was getting harder and harder too. “Fry, scan!” he gasped as he tried to get the chest plate off.

“Boss, one of your ribs have punctured a lung and the damage to the suit is causing a malfunction in the release mechanisms.” Friday said sounding worried.

“Get me out of here Fry I have to get home to Pep. I ne-” Tony took a sharp breath and coughed harshly, grimacing at the blood that came up. “I need to get home to pep. Can't leave her Friday. “

Tony started thrashing about trying to get the joints to unlock despite Friday's warnings. ” Boss! BOSS! You can't move around you're bleeding out faster! I called emergency services and The Vision just please sit still!”

“No!” Tony screamed as he thrashed some more spitting out blood as he finally sat up, “No! I can't die here I can't leave her! I have to be there for-”

“Tony?” 

Pepper.

“Yeah it's me Tony. Tony what's going on why did you Friday call me?” Pepper asked firmly.

He took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady but he knew it was a lost cause.

“Pepper I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm-” He sobbed before coughing again. His head was starting to get fuzzy not good. Not good at all.

“Friday! Friday, what's going on?! Tony?!”

“Sir was attacked by Captain Roger's and Sergeant Barnes. His ribs have broken and have punctured his lungs and he's bleeding internally.” Friday said sadly as Pepper gasped on the other end of the line.

“Tony? Tony you have to keep talking to me! Help is coming baby, help is coming. I'm coming you just have to stay awake and talk to me.” Pepper ordered as her voice shook. 

She was scared, that wasn't good for the baby. Why did Friday call her, she was going to have nightmares? She would blame herself if he… no he can't die. 

“Can't die Pep. Can't leave you, can't leave you alone with the baby. I wanna be a dad Pep. Can't-” Another cough “Can't die.”

“That's right Tony, you can't leave me. You can't leave us. You can't leave your girls. Your baby girls going to need her dad.”

Tony gasped sharply as his eyes watered again. “It's a girl? We have a baby girl?”

Pepper sobbed softly before answering and it made his heart ache. “Yes Tony. We're going to have a beautiful baby girl and you're going to be a great father. I just know it.” 

Tony heard some ruffling on Peppers side before she growled, “Friday how long till they get there Tony's bleeding out !?”

“Boss is in Siberia ma'am. Vision is the closest and since Boss broke the accords to get here I found it unwise to call Ross. Otherwise he would be arrested.”

“It's cold h-here Pep.” Tony admitted shivering as he grimaced and starts to take watery breaths. That's not good.

“Siberia. Ok. Ok it's OK Tony. I know it's cold. But you gotta talk to me. Friday where's Rhodey why wasn't he with him he knows-”

“All my fault.”

“Rhodey was accidentally shot down by Vision earlier and it his arc reactor causing the suit to lose power and he crashed causing his... paralysis. He's being moved to Columbia to seek further help.”

“Oh god.”

“All my fault. All my fault.”

“Tony, Tony stop it. It's not your fault it was an accident.”

Tony took a breath but found he couldn’t anymore. He gasped and stared straight ahead seeing his eyes blur. Pepper was still yelling and talking to him but it was a blur, he couldn’t leave them. Not his baby girl,not Pepper. He couldnt leave them all alone to clean up his mess. But … 

“ Pep...P-pep Marias a nice name. My moms name.. I loved my mom. I love you.”


	2. Acceptance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper takes a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before nodding, “Helen I need you to meet me in Colombia. Rhodey was hit and he's paralyzed from the waist down. I need you to go and see if there's anything you can do for him. I'm going to make you his leading doctor. Then after-” 
> 
> “Mrs. Stark you're in no position to move around and handle this much stress. I'm sure Mr. Stark can-” 
> 
> Pepper shook her head quickly and squeezed Happy’s hand tightly as he frowned and looked down. “I'm afraid Tony can't do anything anymore Helen. You see Rogers murdered him. Now I need you to look after Rhodey and then perform an autopsy on my husband do you think you can manage that ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is going slower than I imagined but bear with me. They all need to accept what happened before they can move on and go after the Avengers properly. Pepper is going to bring Hell down soon enough I promise.

It didn't take long for Pepper to find out what happened when she was gone. She leaves for 8 months to take care of herself and their baby, and everything falls apart. 8 months and she lost everything.

The media did a fine job listing out a play by play of what happened. The people were tired and scared of picking up after the Avengers’ mess, and it was reasonable. She knew and saw first hand what it cost to clean up New York after Loki, after Ultron and the Hulk. She's the one who looked at all the hate letters and screams that were thrown at Tony and the rest of the Avengers. She's the one who set up the PR team after each incident to try and handle the situation. 

She wasn't completely blind to the Accords however, as much as Tony tried to keep her out of Stark Industries she still looked after it from time to time. It just so happened that the Accords were one of the things she happened to look after, if only for a brief moment. Watching their progress as it slowly but surely reached the UN. How ridiculous was that? She had known about the Accords, she agreed with the idea and the publication of them and so she hadn't even bothered to give it another thought. She figured that the Avengers would have no problem signing them, they were for the people. 

She was wrong, so terribly wrong.

“Ma’am, Vision is with Boss now. What would you like to do?” Friday asked breaking the silence making Pepper sigh and clutch her belly. 

Her extremely swollen 8 month old baby girl belly, her’s and Tony's baby girl. But Tony was….is-

“Ma’am? Ma'am, I still highly suggest you allow me to call Mr. Hogan. I believe you may be in a state of shock and having someone to assist you would be very wise. ” Friday pleaded softly making Pepper sigh. She wasn't sure how many times she asked her that ever since… but she needed to breathe. She needed to make a plan. 

“Bring him home Friday. I want him home. Get Happy, I'm going to go see Rhodey, tell him that..Tell him about Tony. In the meantime I want you to tell me why this happened to my husband.” Pepper ordered as she sat up with a grunt. Her feet ached as did her back but she needed to go. She needed to do something anything, she can't just sit here and feel useless be useless.

“Ma'am I highly suggest that you don't engage in any strenuous activities, it may harm the baby. Mr. Hogan is almost here.” 

“Friday she's fine. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her but I need to do something. So, I'm going to see Rhodey. He's all alone right now and I won't stand for it.” 

“Of course ma'am. I'm firing up the Stark copter eta 5 minutes.” 

Pepper nodded as she clutched her belly and began walking towards the door, just as Happy stumbled inside quickly. She stumbled a bit as he rushed inside and looked for her. 

She bit her cheek as Happy stared at her shaking his head slowly. “He isn't. He can't be.” 

“Happy-” Pepper started as her eyes watered and her throat tightened up. Happy just shook his head and held her hand. 

“No, no Pepper don't worry. He's fine he's going to be fine. Remember last time he was completely fine. With the Mandarin, with the aliens, with Ultron. He was always fine. He's going to be OK. Tony's going to be-” 

“Stop it Happy! Tony's not fine! He's not going to be fine ! I'm not going to be fine ! Rhodey's not going to be fine ! I listened to him-” Pepper sobbed clutching Happy's shoulders. 

Pepper let Happy pull her close and into his arms as she sobbed. She felt him shake his head again slowly. “But it was just the Avengers. They're his team. How… they're his team. They're supposed to have his back.” 

Pepper bit her lips and just hugged Happy tighter, because she didn't have an answer. Worse yet she didn't have any answer that would make them feel any better. 

The Avengers was his team. She had trusted them to take care of him, she had trusted them to respect the fact that he was out of the hero business to focus on Stark Industries. Then they dragged him back in and what just attacked him? With only Rhodey and Vision to have his back? And how did that end up? Where were Tony's murderers? Where were her husband's killers ? 

“Ma'am the Stark copter is here and ready to depart.” Friday announced. 

Pepper shook her head and took a deep breath. Standing straighter she cupped Happy’s face and tapped his cheeks softly to get his attention back to her.  
“Happy. We need to go. We need to go help Rhodey. We need to go bring Tony home. I don't want them alone. I want them home. OK? I need you to come with me. I need you to have my back OK?”

She gave Happy a few seconds to let her words sink in before he stiffly nodded and wiped his eyes. “Yeah.” he croaked before clearing his throat and opening the door for her. “Let's go get them.” 

“Friday take us to Rhodey and make a call to Dr. Cho. We're going to need her back and make sure there's no press in our way from the roof down. Who's Rhodey’s doctor?” 

“Boss selected Mr. Rhodes doctor specifically and he has signed the nondisclosure agreement.” Friday answered as she opened the door for Pepper to enter the copter. While Happy got on the other side. 

“Good. How long till Vision is back to the compound with Tony?” Pepper asked folding her hands atop of her belly. 

“The Visions estimated arrival time is about 30 minutes ma'am. I had to send another copter after him.” 

“OK. And what's ours till we reach Rhodey?” 

“4 hours ma'am.” 

“4 hours ?! Can't we go any faster ?” Pepper asked glaring at the top of the copter. 

“Pepper, I know you're in a rush and we want to get there as soon as possible but we need to go at a certain pace. We have to think about the baby. Can't go pedal to the metal when you're 8 months in.” Happy said softly clutching her hand. 

Pepper sighed and frowned down at her belly. She rubbed it gently smiling softly when she felt a kick. “OK. As fast as we can go though. We need to get to Rhodey. He doesn't know.” 

Happy nodded as he squeezed her hand, “Course Pepper. You're the boss.” 

“Ma'am, I have Dr. Cho on the line shall I ask her to come or would you like to speak with her?” Friday asked as a screen popped down revealing Helen's face calling. 

“I'll talk to her Friday. She'll want to know why I'm not back in Milan.” 

“Of course ma'am.” Pepper grabbed the screen and put it in front of her and Happy as Helen's face appeared on screen. 

After the whole Ultron incident, Tony had worked vigorously to make it up to Helen to ask for forgiveness for dragging her into it Helen was a doctor but she was also a scientist so when Tony told her about how they used the cradle to create The Vision well she quickly forgave and focuses on studying Vision. 

Her and Pepper got even closer once she realized she was pregnant. She needed a doctor they could trust to keep the baby a secret and always be available should anything happen to her. So she saw Helen once a week at least for a check up, Tony wanted everything to go right. 

Helen was in her normal scrubs and frowning at the camera maybe she didn't have to tell her much about what's going on if she knew already. “Mrs. Stark, you're not in Milan anymore are you?” 

Pepper takes a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before nodding, “Helen I need you to meet me in Colombia. Rhodey was hit and he's paralyzed from the waist down. I need you to go and see if there's anything you can do for him. I'm going to make you his leading doctor. Then after-” 

“Mrs. Stark you're in no position to move around and handle this much stress. I'm sure Mr. Stark can-” 

Pepper shook her head quickly and squeezed Happy’s hand tightly as he frowned and looked down. “I'm afraid Tony can't do anything anymore Helen. You see Rogers murdered him. Now I need you to look after Rhodey and then perform an autopsy on my husband do you think you can manage that ?” 

She was proud of how her voice barely quivered, it wouldn't do good to get emotional right now. She needed to fix her home, she needed to fix Tony's and her baby’s home. She could get emotional afterwards. 

Helen for her part only stuttered for a few seconds before, “Are you sure Pepper? Steve wouldn't-” 

“Oh I'm pretty fucking sure Helen. Or I better be considering how I had to listen to Tony choke and suffocate on his on blood after he and Friday told me how Steve was supposed to be his friend. How he left my husband and his teammate beaten and battered in Siberia !” Pepper growled, well so much for no emotions. “But that's why I called you Helen to see what actually killed my husband. And I'm praying and hoping for The Avengers sake they were not the cause. Now can I trust to you there or not ?” 

Happy squeezed her hand soothingly making Pepper take a deep breath as Helen frowned and nodded. “Of course but I'm giving you a check up once you arrive. No discussion.” 

“Fine, I'll see you there Helen.” Pepper agreed before taking her hair back and sighing. “Friday.” 

“Yes ma'am ?” 

“Tell me what happened to my husband. What happened to Tony ? Why is Rhodey paralyzed ? Why didn't they sign ?” Pepper asked as Happy grabbed a bottle of water for her to drink. 

Friday brings up some recorded feeds from inside the compound a few days ago, and there's the avengers. “Are you ready to begin ma'am ?” 

Pepper sighs and looks at Happy who's watching the screen with a frown and waiting for her answer just like Friday. They all need a reason why they can't see Tony again, and this was as close as they were going to get for now. 

“You have 4 hours to sum it up Friday. Make it good.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

By the end of the explanation, Happy was yelling and Pepper was clenching her hands so tight that Friday was worried she'd pierce her skin with her nails. 

“They wouldn't listen him ! He kept trying to tell them that this would happen ! How the hell could they act like going against what world wanted wouldn't get them locked up?!” Happy yelled motioning at the last clip. He snarled as he pointed to Barton. 

“And this prick! Isn't he retired ? Wasn't he supposed to be on some cozy little farm in the middle of nowhere minding his own fucking business !? How could he fucking say that shit after what happened to Rhodey !? Watch your back?! Fucking bullshit! Then Miss spy! That fucking backstabbing bitch! I knew we shouldn't have trusted her ever since she came crawling to Tony's door to spy on him. Is she so fucking stupid that she can't stay on one side at all?! That's-she was supposed to be a godparent and she said- what a fucking bitch !”

Pepper took a deep breath and flexed her fingers as she looked out the window seeing the hospital coming close. She watched Happy pace and growl under his breath and felt her stomach turn. 

That man had a family of his own, Tony had met them, Pepper had met them. They were wonderful and Laura was so sweet and kind. The Barton's were a lovely family but he just up and left them? To what get locked in a cell for getting into something that was none of his business ?! Not only that but then to blame Tony and tease him about Rhodey. She huffed and shook her head, she was starting to pity the Barton's for losing their father. Now, she figured they were better off without a man like that in their lives. Then there was Romanov, Pepper couldn't even start with her. She wasn't in the mood at all. 

“We have arrived ma'am. Dr. Cho is approaching as we speak. Also Vision would like to report that he has arrived safely at the compound and will stay with Boss till you and Colonel Rhodes make the appropriate arrangements.” Friday announced as the door opened. It seemed to calm Happy down a bit as he sighed loudly and lowered his hands. 

He quickly went to stand in front of Pepper as people approached. Pepper sighed and rubbed her belly again as she nodded. Tony was home, he was safe now. Safe with Vision he wouldn't let anything else happen to him till she got there. Now all she had to do was help Rhodey and decide what to do from there. Simple. She can manage that. 

Happy grabbed her hand and hauled her to her feet. Keeping her steady as she swayed to balance herself. Looking around the landing pad Pepper froze at what she saw. 

“Friday, what is that suit doing here?” Pepper asked staring at what looked like an Iron Man suit but slimmer and a bit more feminine. Happy followed her gaze and held her arm tighter.  
“Is that-?” 

“I'm sorry Mr. Hogan but I'm afraid that is just the RESCUE armor. It's completely empty and is being controlled by me.” Friday stated making the armor walk forwards to stand next to the door. As Helen walked up sparing a glance at the armor. 

“It arrived just as you did. Now come on Mrs. Stark let's check on your baby girl.” 

Pepper let herself be lead by Happy and Helen frowning at the armor. “Friday why is the armor here ?” 

“Rescue was sent post Boss's death. I have made it follow you from Milan and back. It was made to protect you and the young miss should anything happen to Boss. It is part of the Guardian Angel protocol.” Friday explained as Rescue tailed them. 

Pepper couldn't help but laugh softly as she kept walking. Leave it to Tony to make her something like this. Leave it to him to plan ahead for the what ifs and the different possibilities in life. She couldn't even say she was surprised anymore.  
“Of course he did.” 

Turning look forwards she smiled as Happy cleared the way sure enough Stark employees were guarding the doors and entrances to make a path directly to Rhodey's room. 

“How is he, Helen ?” Pepper asked nervously. 

Cho sighed as she looked down at her clipboard. “It wasn't a nice fall at all. Visions beam directly hit the reactor causing the the whole suit to loose power and he fell 10 stories in a metal suit. He's lucky it's only his legs that's not working.” 

Pepper flinched softly as she recalled the video. Listening to Tony scream after Rhodey as he raced down to save him. How desperate and scared he was about losing his longest friendship. She could only stomach watching it once. Cho must have saw her flinch and bit her lip softly and rubbed her shoulder. 

“He's stable and I'm planning to put him in the cradle to see what I can do. But you want to see him first and I should go see Mr. Stark.” 

“He's going to want to see him. I-I haven't even seen Tony yet. I don't think I can-” Pepper said frowning as her voice hitched. She jumped softly when Happy grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“Let's just go talk to Rhodey then you can think ahead Pepper. One step at a time yeah ?” Happy said smiling softly as he opened the door. 

Pepper took a deep breath and nodded as he looked inside and saw Rhodey laying down in the hospital bed flipping through the news channels quickly. When the door opened he glanced up and smiled at seeing them. Before frowning softly. 

“Pep! Umm. Look it's not as bad as it looks. It actually might be but I don't regret it. I was doing the right thing. We both were so don't go give Tony a hard time alright ?” Rhodey said quickly as she walked over and sat down in the chair closest to him. She grabbed his hand frowning as he squeezed back tightly. 

“I'll get used to it. Or I might not have to, with Helen and Tony I'm sure they can come up with something. Where's Tony? Don't tell me he's already hiding, this isn't his fault it was-” 

“Rhodey.” Pepper gasped clinging to his hand as she trembled. 

It all came up out of nowhere. Tony was gone. Tony was dead and he wasn't coming back. After all those missions and disasters. He always came home despite the odds he always beat them. He was stubborn like that but he's dead now. He's dead and she didn't do anything to try to help him. She was back in Milan being pampered and lazy when he was suffering alone trying to fight for the people he wasn't even meant to protect. He was a consultant, he didn't make the cut yet he was more of a hero than any of them. 

The first and only time the people asked the Avengers to listen to them and more than half chose not to. No they all bound together behind the man named Captain America. A man who was barely catching up on today's culture and today's laws. Hell she even fell for the whole Captain America persona. 

Telling Tony to act more like Cap. Tell him to listen to him, he's the leader Tony it has to be for a reason. We can trust him Tony, if we can't trust Captain America who else can we trust ? 

“Pepper? Pepper what's wrong ? Are you ok? I'll be fine. I have a good doc.” Rhodey said squeezing Peppers hand trying to comfort her. 

Pepper shook her head and looked at Rhodey. Poor loyal Rhodey, who doesn't deserve any of this. Doesn't deserve to lose a friend. Doesn't deserve to lose his legs. Doesn't deserve to hurt like this. But he deserves to know. She has to be the one to tell him, hearing this from anyone else wouldn't be right. 

Taking a deep breath she holds on tightly to Rhodey's hand and looks him in the eyes ignoring her tears. 

“Rhodey. After the fight at the airport Tony chased Rogers and Barnes to Siberia. They thought some more winter soldiers would be there I guess. But, Rhodey. Tony didn't come back. Rhodey, Tony's- he's.. he's dead.” Pepper croaked as she watched Rhodey frown and shake his head. 

“Pepper that's not funny. Where is he? No-no don't start. He's not dead. He can't be, I just saw him. He was fine. Pepper stop looking at me like that he can't be dead! He's not-” Rhodey yelled as he looked around the room. 

Happy was looking at his hands ignoring the way his shoulders shook. As Pepper tried to calm Rhodey down with Helen. 

“Rhodey calm down. I'm not lying. Why would I lie about this ?! I don't want him to be dead! He's my husband. He's Tony. He was supposed to be a father.” Pepper sobbed hugging her belly as she squeezed Rhodey’s hand. “ I love him Rhodey. I don't want him dead but he is. And I need you to believe me because I don't know what to do now.” 

Rhodey’s hand trembled in hers as she squeezed tighter. He looked down at his legs and shook his head. “I told him to stay out of this one. It was just Cap and the others though. I didn't think…. he can't be dead Pepper. He can't be. He's not- he's just a civilian. He's Tony. He can't be dead.” 

Pepper took a deep breath and held Rhodey’s hand as he fell apart. She watched as he sobbed and kept denying it. As Cho tried to calm him down, as Happy turned away to cover his face. She watched as what was left her family fell apart and sobbed. She felt the baby kick and looked down at her swollen stomach. 

This was the last time. The last time she let anyone hurt her family, hurt anyone she cared about. She had think about her baby now. Her and Tony's baby. She had to think about how they took her poor baby's father. She had to think about how her daughter would never see or be raised by both parents. How her daughter would only get to hear about her father from others’ stories and memories. How her daughter deserves better. 

“Pep...P-pep Maria's a nice name. My mom's name… I loved my mom.” 

How Maria deserves better. Pepper rubbed her belly and nodded. Maria was a nice name. 

“Ma'am. The Avengers have escaped from the Raft. General Ross is trying to contact Boss.”


	3. Talking Dead

Chapter 3 

People were Savages. They were cruel, mean and unforgiving. Pepper knew this first hand. She watched as the media fought tooth and nail to get anything they could on Tony when he first came home after Afghanistan. 

Pepper knew the Starks had an odd relationship with the media. The media was craving a superstar that they could put on a pedestal then tear them down and the Starks were too happy to jump into that role. You could go through the Times Magazine and watch how every other issue would praise Tony for his genius and creations, only on the next week's edition call him a playboy and an alcoholic in the making for going out and partying. 

She couldn't even tell when it was worse, before or after Afghanistan. Before Tony was certainly out there and flashing bright for the whole world to see his rise and declines. Whether it was an act or not Pepper couldn't even say for sure. Then after when Tony was Iron Man, Pepper watched first hand as he tried so hard to do right by everyone. He stopped sleeping around toned back on his drinking and extravagant parties. He was on a good high path, then the Stark Expo and Shield got involved. 

Pepper wasn't naïve, Tony was scared and honestly thought he was going to die. He was hopeless, so he started doing extravagant things. The parties, the drinking, giving Rhodey the suit. All the while the media was drinking it up and bringing him down for it. Back then Pepper wasn't any different, she was disappointed by how fast he lost his clean edge when she thought he was doing so good that he blamed for the smallest things. 

But this was Tony and soon enough he had fixed everything as best as he could and was working towards the brighter future again. 

It was a constant roller coaster. Headlines from Iron Man's courageous and self sacrificing act in the Battle of New York, to Tony Starks invitation to Mandarin, Tony Stark Presumed Dead After Mandarin attack on his house in Malibu. Iron Man's heroic rescue of the President, Tony Stark responsible for the Creation of the Evil AI Ultron: Tony so Stark responsible for the thousands of deaths in Sokovia? 

Pepper knew first hand what Tony had to go through with the media, along with the other Avengers. They all had their bad rep in the media but Stark Industries and their PR department always handled it. She couldn't even be for certain if the Avengers even knew how bad the media reamed them. They thought they were above it all. They believed that everyone loved them, since they saved the world a couple of times. 

 

No, all anyone ever saw was Tony falling and rising and no one else. From what she read about the Accords, Tony was already on that Rollercoaster. But Pepper refused to let them tear Tony down anymore. She'd make the media see, she'd make them all see just how great Tony was. She'd make them all realize what a great loss they'd caused, because she was a Stark now. Now she held the crown for Tony and for their baby girl. 

If she didn't make a statement soon then the media would make their own and that'd draw Ross in. Honestly Pepper couldn't give two shits about Ross, he was just another person who kept pushing and pushing Tony till he broke. No, she wouldn't stand for it anymore. She had to make a statement draw all the attention back to her, back to Tony. 

It had to be done soon but it could wait till after she took care of Tony. Rhodey refused to be put in the cradle till he saw him and Pepper was in no mood to deny him anything right now. The feeling must have been mutual since Helen and Happy rushed to help him be able to handle the flight to the compound. Both of them doting on him, just like they were doing to her. Trying to make her sit in the wheelchair and take it easy. It was sweet and she knew they meant well but she couldn't rest yet. Not yet. 

“Friday is the copter ready ?” She asked as Rescue followed behind her. 

“Yes ma'am and preparations have been made to make Colonel Rhodes more comfortable as well as yourself ma'am. Also Vision is making preparations for your arrival.” Friday answered as Helen nodded her head. 

“Friday. Make sure to tell Vision to keep Tony in a sterile room. So nothing's contaminated. If Tony really was murdered then we need as much evidence as possible.” Helen explained frowning softly at Pepper and Rhodey. 

Pepper nodded softly as she squeezed Rhodey’s shoulder gently. “Of course Dr. Vision has a concern ma'am.” 

“What is it?” 

“He wants to know what to do with the Shield and the Arm. Should they be considered murder weapons?” Friday asked softly. 

Pepper grit her teeth together as she squeezed down harder on Rhodey’s shoulder. Helen stuttered for a bit before looking at Pepper and nodding. 

“Yes. Yes he should. Tell him not to touch them, with his bare hands and keep them in the same room as Tony. Don't clean any of them. We'll be there soon enough.” 

“Yes Dr.” 

Pepper took a deep breath as they reached the copter. Helen and Happy got Rhodey set up while she sat down next to him. Rhodey hadn't said a word since he said he wanted to see Tony and Pepper wasn't going to push him to talk either. What was there to say really? 

Pepper wanted to be mad. She wanted to scream to blame someone to rip someone throats out. But with their only suspect a criminal of the law and on the run she had no one. She could blame Rhodey for not doing more, for not calling her for help. For letting Tony go alone. But none of it was his fault. Rhodey was the only one who saw Tony as someone great, someone to love and treasure, even before she did. She may have lost her husband and her child's father but Rhodey lost his family, his little brother. 

Pepper jumped softly when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up Rhodey who was rubbing her hand with his thumb. “Go to sleep Pepper I'll wake you up when we get there.” 

With a sigh, Pepper nodded and shut her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to argue right now, at least not with Rhodey. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Pepper. Pep. Wake up we're here.” 

Pepper sighed as she opened her eyes. Rhodey flashed her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes before turning to look out the window. Sitting upright Pepper saw over his shoulder and gasped. 

“What is that?!” She asked looking down at the field of people screaming at the gate holding up signs that she couldn't see to clearly from up so high. They were obviously screaming something but she couldn't hear it. 

“They're the protesters Vision and Tony were keeping from getting Wanada. After the mission with Crossbones or Rumlow people were telling Wanada to go back to Sokovia. Guess they didn't really get the news yet.” Rhodey sighed as he looked down at the people. 

Pepper sighed as she sat back and brushed the hair out of her face. “Friday call Diane and the PR team as well as my lawyers. Have her call me directly when she's ready.” 

“Yes ma'am. We have arrived.” Friday answered as the copter touched down. 

Outside waiting for them was Vision and Rescue. Pepper smiled softly at seeing, the android but she turned to look at Rhodey. Wondering how he would take to seeing the person who put him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. She wouldn't exactly be upset or pleased if he did blame Vision, she'd support both of them. They were all what was left of Tony's family. 

The copter doors opened thanks to Happy and Vision. As Helen helped Rhodey down, with Vision hovering anxiously, looking unsure as to what to do. So instead he turned towards Pepper and froze. 

“You're pregnant.” He stated staring at her swollen belly. 

That's when she remembered, Tony never had the chance to tell any of the other Avengers that they were pregnant. She's been around people for the past few months who all knew about it. Her whole family knew about her marriage and her baby girl. While only Tony's closest friends, like Rhodey, and Happy knew about them. Only since they were at the wedding and are Maria's godfathers. 

Looking back at Vision she smiled softly and nodded, “And married. She's Tony's baby girl.” 

Vision nodded frowning as he continue staring, “So your child has lost her father prematurely. I'm-I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Stark.” 

Pepper sighed again and grabbed Visions hand squeezing it gently as he helped her down the ramp. Once inside of the compound Pepper felt Vision release her hand to walk in front of Rhodey and look him in the eye. 

“Colonel Rhodes. I owe you an apology. I realize that an apology is not nearly enough for the pain and suffering I have put you through. I swear to you it was not my intention to hit you, or your reactor. Nevertheless I did and I am sorry. I will accept any type of punishment you deem fit for my mistake.” Vision said as he slowly lowered his eyes to the floor. 

Pepper watched as everyone held their breaths as Rhodey tapped the arm rests of the wheelchair. Before sighing loudly and rubbing his face, “Look Vision. This isn't your fault. I-I don't blame you, it'd be so easy to but it's not right. Not everyone's perfect not even you. It was a mission and each mission is the luck of the draw. This-this sucks. It's really really fucking bad but I don't blame you. You wanna make it up to me? Stay here and help me and Pepper. Peppers gonna have a baby soon and a whole company and whatever the hell else Tony left to her and their kid. Alright, so she's gonna need as much help as she can get.” 

“I can handle myself.” Pepper huffed walking ahead. Vision watched her closely as Happy pushed Rhodey after her. 

“No one's saying otherwise Pep but now it's not just you anymore. It's you and the baby. A baby's a lot to handle especially since-” 

“Her names Maria.” Pepper said pausing to look back at the others. Rhodey froze while Happy smiled a bit. 

“Maria's a nice name. A cute name. I can do Maria.” Happy said smiling as he looked at her belly. 

While Rhodey nodded. “It's Tony's moms name.” 

“Tony loved his mom.” Pepper said softly butting her lip, “Maria's a nice name.” 

Rhodey nodded and rolled over next to Pepper and squeezed her hand. “Maria's a great name. Glad to give my niece a name finally.” 

Helen walked forwards and tapped Visions shoulder. “Can you show me where Tony is now ? The sooner we get this done the better. After you three can come inside and see him. Until then just … prepare.” 

Pepper sighed as she sat down and watched Vision and Helen leave. All they could do was wait but she hated waiting. So thank god for Jennifer. Pepper felt her phone ring and answered quickly. 

“Jennifer.” 

“Miss Potts, it's good to hear from you again. We're having some serious backlash from the accords and the Civil War amongst the Avengers. Our PR team is urging for an urgent press release or a statement to the media from your or from Mr. Stark. Then your lawyers are on standby and are ready for whatever you need. So what would you like to do Miss Potts.” Jennifer asked quickly. 

Pepper smiled softly as she took a deep breath, she knew what she wanted to do. “Ok first of all Jennifer, call me Mrs. Stark from now on. That way the point will get across. Tell the PR team to book a statement. I want it live and televised. Make sure to have Christine Everheart there. Tell my lawyers to meet me and Rhodey at Avengers tower.” 

“Umm of course Miss-Mrs. Stark? Congratulations then Mrs. Stark, I was always rooting for you two. What should I tell the PR team about what the statement will be about? Or a bone to tempt the Press.” 

“We don't really need a bone they've been dying to hear a statement for a while now. You can tell them I'll be speaking about the Avengers and The Accords and making some big announcements. I'll also…” Pepper faltered a bit as she took a deep breath. She wouldn't let Tony sit in some room where his “team lived”. 

“Mrs. Stark?” 

“I'll need you to tell the lawyers to contact our insurance and our morgue. to secure a spot.” Pepper said clearing her throat as Rhodey squeezed her hand. 

Pepper could hear Jennifer mutter softly writing it down before she gasped, “Mrs. Stark ?-” 

“I think that's it for now Jennifer-” 

“No it's not.” Helen announced walking out with Vision following silently at her heels. “Tell her to call the police and have your lawyers get a case ready. Your husband was murdered. I wrote my report so I'll give that to them but they have to write their own. They'll probably question all of you.” 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Rhodey groaned covering his face. While Happy just huffed softly and sat down. 

Happy clutched Peppers free hand as she felt her hand shake with the phone. Vision stepped forwards and held out his hand. “Perhaps I should notify the police and your assistant Mrs. Stark?” 

Pepper nodded and handed him the phone, “ I'm going to tell everyone at the Press release later. But if the police come the media will follow to quick.” 

“They can only make assumptions. The rest of the Avengers have been labeled as criminals on the run. Perhaps the police are just coming to collect their items for investigation?” Vision offered. 

Pepper nodded softly as squeezed Happy hand. She turned back to Helen now, “Can we see him now ?” 

Helen nodded and helped Pepper off of the couch gently. As Happy got up to push Rhodey. 

They had him in the Medlab. It was right next to Bruce's lab, which was still untouched since the scientist never came back from the whole Ultron debacle. It was freezing inside and Helen had Tony covered with a sheet from his neck down. Pepper gasped and looked away as she scanned the room. 

Looking around didn't make it any better. On another table next to Tony was what was left of the Iron man suit. Walking over closer to the table she saw the shattered arc reactor which was split in half and no longer glowing the beautiful blue Pepper was used to. The rest of the suit had long scratches of black, blue and silver. The red and gold paint of the suit was chipped off only leaving the shinning silver underneath. The helmet looked like it was dented then ripped right off. Next to the suit was Captain America's Shield.

The shield had its paint peeled off with harsh traces of red and gold along the top new the star. Next to it was what looked like a heavy dark metallic arm with a white and red star painted in top. The fingers and knuckles had the same red and gold scratched on. Pepper could only let her fingers hover above the darker splats of red blood that was on the shield and chest piece of the armor. 

Shaking her head she turned back towards Tony. Rhodey was brushing his hair back gently and whispering in his ear. Happy was standing by Tony's head and was holding onto his shoulders as he sobbed.

Pepper took a deep breath, she could do this, she could do this it was only Tony. It was only Tony. Walking over to the other side of Tony she took his hand and whimpered softly. 

Tony's face was still and without its usually small little smirk that she loved so much. Around his eye was a dark ugly bruise, another on his cheek, while his lip was split and a dark red. The closer she looked over his body the more bruises she could find. 

“How'd he.. how'd it happen Helen?” Rhodey asked his voice hoarse and broken. 

Helen shuffled a bit before sighing, “Blunt force trauma. His chest shows intense signs of a blunt weapon slamming against it repeatedly. Causing his ribs to break inwards and puncture his lungs. When he tried to take a breath blood would fill his lungs and he'd choke on it. He died from lack of oxygen and choking on his own blood.” 

Happy groaned softly as he walked over to shield. While Rhodey just nodded softly and kept brushing Tony's hair back. Pepper took a deep breath and squeezed Tony's hand again bringing it up to her lips. 

“How long?” She asked glaring at the shield. 

“What?” 

“How long was he out there dying when Steve and his boy toy flew off to god knows where? How long did he have to suffer like that until he passed?” Pepper grit out as Rhodey sighed. 

Helen shook her head and shrugged. “It's hard to say exactly. From 30 minutes to an hour. The stress wasn't helping him either.” 

Pepper nodded as she took another breath and swayed a bit. She felt as Maria kicked at her stomach making her bit her lip. Pepper rubbed Tony's hand gently before bringing it down to feel her stomach. 

“Maria's kicking, Tony. Can you feel her? She's a fighter already. Of course she is, she's your daughter after all.” Pepper said softly as she brushed his cheek gently. 

“I'm so mad at you. You don't even know Tony. How could you do this to me? To us? How am I meant to take care of a baby without you? How am I meant to fix all of this without you?” Pepper shook her head and wiped her eyes frowning at Tony. 

“I'm mad at both of you. You two should have called me when the Accords first dropped. I know how to get people to sign things. I know how to get people to listen to reason. I know how to get people to listen to me. But you were being overprotective again and look how that ended up.” 

Taking a deep breath she kissed Tony's ring before leaning over to kiss his forehead and lips gently. “I'll fix this. I'll make it all work somehow I promise. You just relax and watch over us for now. Enjoy the show. I'll get them back. I'll take care of her too. I love you.” 

Pulling back Pepper wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She couldn't fall apart yet, not yet she still had things to do and people to burn. First things first however, she needed to talk to her lawyers, her PR group, and the media. She wanted to start a witch hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late. I'm trying to keep it consistent by posting every Thursday. Anyways next chapter Pepper is going to talk to the world and a king.


	4. Hello World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I'm terrible at pacing. So that means not kitty this time but next time for sure. I already have a planned out and once the kitty leaves along came the spider. If you catch my drift

One of the things Pepper loved about Stark Industries was how loyal everyone was. After Stanes’ betrayal, Tony, Happy and Pepper worked hard to filter out all of the shady untrustworthy people who would have followed Stanes’ beck and call. It seemed impossible with all the employees they had but now it was completely worth it.

Tony never trusted Shield and Pepper was quick to agree with him. The only person that she ever did like from Shield was Coulson. He was always there to help Tony and help pick him back together. Now however she couldn't help but blame the man. He was the one who dragged Tony into the Avengers. He handed him the files of the people he said he could trust and didn't stick around long enough to see what that trust landed him. Not to mention how they sent Natasha to just spy and write that horrible report on him. 

Then the Government was never on a good spot with SI either. Always pushing and prodding for Tony to come back into the weapon making business just so they could get a head up in whatever war they were in at the time. The only reason they weren't as bad as Shield was the fact that Rhodey kept the government at bay. Iron Patriot was a big hit with the government and kept them sedated for a good while.

Now, Shield was gone and the government was breathing down SIs neck. Pepper needed people she could trust more than ever. Trust was something she wouldn't tolerate being broken anymore. Trust was dangerous if given to people who didn't deserve it. She knew that more than ever now, Tony was proof of that. 

After leaving Tony alone with Happy and Rhodey she went for a walk. She walked around the compound trying to figure everything out. Figure out what to do next, what to say to the media that would get her point across. Trying to figure out why despite everything Tony did and gave to the Avengers it was never enough to appease them. Never enough to trust Tony, to treat him like an actual friend as part of a family. 

Pepper shook her head and rubbed her belly quickly. She had to wait. She had to wait and let all of this burn and bubble. Letting out small rants in her head were pointless, no one but herself was ever going to hear them. No, she had to wait till the press conference. She knew how to work a crowd, the press, the people in general and she could do it well. After years with Tony she had to and now it would all pay off. 

Hearing the door click behind her she turned and saw Vision following her along with Rescue. Vision had his hands folded in front of him as he stared at her belly.  
“I have called the police and Miss Sanyer is trying to contact you, along with Mr.Stark’s lawyers. They seem to be quite concerned about your message that was delivered.” 

Pepper huffed softly and went over to the couch to sit down before nodding. “I would be surprised if they weren't. Telling them to call the insurance and the morgue is sending a pretty clear sign. Then they'll hear about the police soon enough. Once I tell everyone about Tony's death they're all going to come and try to take everything away from me. So I have to get them ready for that, I have to get ready for that. Tony always liked to jump right into the problem and fix it after. And it usually worked up until now so I'm doing this my way. Fix and prepare first so that way there's not even the smallest chance of a problem forming.” 

“It's a nice strategy ma'am and I would like to assist you in anyway I can if you'd let me. I have no doubts that you can do this all by yourself, but you don't have to.” Vision said sitting down next to her. 

Pepper smiled softly and sighed, “I know Vision. I'm not doing this without any of you. If I'm being honest I really don't want to either. But I can't slow down, not right now. Not after what they. Did to Tony. I need to show everyone what they did to him, I can't let them get away with this I won't. And I'm going to need people on my side. People I can trust. I'm trusting you to help me, ok? You stayed on Tony's side, you helped bring him home. I trust you.” 

Vision smiled and nodded, “Thank you ma'am. I'll help in whatever way I can. I will not break this trust” 

Pepper heard the door open again followed by the sound of wheels and footsteps. Turning her head she saw Rhodey and Happy coming down the hall towards them. Happy was still wiping his eyes while Rhodey just watched Pepper. 

“So what do you wanna do Pep? What's step one?” Rhodey asked once he was in front of her. Happy sitting down next to Vision and waiting to hear her plan. 

Pepper smiled and thanked who ever was up there for giving her Rhodey and Happy. She needed them now more than ever. 

“We have to get our lawyers ready for when I go to the press conference later. Once the word is out about Tony the vultures will come. We have to make sure we have the strong hold on everything and not the government. You two are coming with me.” 

“Course we are to both. Especially that conference. Me and Viz were there when shit went to hell. We might be able to answer whatever they throw at us. I'm not letting you two out of my sight. Where are the lawyers at?” Rhodey asked leaning forwards a bit. 

“They're in New York at the tower, that's where the conference is at as well. I don't think I can stay here. It's- it's not- the police are coming they're going to have to go through all their things and I'm not staying here to watch. Especially with that crowd outside.” Pepper said shaking her head. 

“I'll stay here.” Helen said walking in clutching a clipboard to her chest. “I'll stay and wait for the police. I still have to give them my autopsy report” 

“Ok.” Pepper breathed as she stood up. “Ok. Friday I want you to fire up the copter and plan a route to New York. Then keep an eye here and on Helen make sure she stays safe. After you're done with the police and everything. I'll send the copter to pick you up.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Ma'am the lawyers have arrived and are waiting for you. The copter is being refueled but should be ready by the time you get loaded. And the flight should only take about 30 minutes.” Friday announced as Vision stood. 

“Also Miss Sanyer would like to give the PR team an answer on what time the press conference is to be held.” 

Pepper sighed as she looked outside. It was getting pretty late already. If she had the conference today the president would come but not everyone may be awake to hear what she had to say. She wanted the world to be awake and hear her completely. 

“Tomorrow morning. Make sure it's somewhere I'm familiar with. I want to be able to give my speech and go home.” Pepper answered nodding. 

“I shall inform her so she can plan accordingly.” Vision answered as Pepper stood. 

“Good now let's get going. Who knows how long talking to the lawyers will go over and I want to make sure I'm ready for tomorrow.” 

After everyone agreed and stood up they all headed for the copter so they could head home. 

 

Talking to the lawyers had been a breeze thankfully. They all decided to remain loyal to her even after she told them of Tony's death. By the time they finished it was about 3 in the morning. Happy had drifted in and out of sleep while Rhodey and Vision stayed up with Pepper. Eventually they had to leave to let the lawyers do their work, and they had a lot of It. From filing against the Avengers to preparing to defend all of the ex Avengers posts that SI paid for, she wanted everything Tony ever gave them back. They didn't deserve it and she wasn't giving it to anyone else. It all belonged to her now. If anyone wanted any of it back they'd have to go through all the walls her lawyers were setting up. 

They told her that it all should be set and ready by the time she goes on stage. Vision stayed with them to personally see to that promise. Rhodey was resting in the cradle till tomorrow in his room while Happy took the closest room to hers. 

Pepper went into hers and Tony's room, purposely ignoring the new nursery that wasn't there the last time she came. She wouldn't be able to handle it right now. She needed to just be able to sleep and face the world when she woke up. She needed to be ready for everything. For Tony, for Maria, for Rhodey. So she just walked towards hers and Tony's bed, biting her lip as she grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly. She fell asleep on Tony's side of the bed and was thankful that she didn't have any dreams. 

“Ma'am. Ma'am, it's time to get up. We have 3 hours before the conference. Vision would like to make you aware that the Stark legal teams and he have finished their work and Vision is waiting in the living room to accompany you and Rhodes to the conference.” Friday stated waking Pepper up. As the blinds opened letting in the sun. 

Pepper frowned as she heaved herself up and looked around. Hands rubbing soothing circles on her belly she sighed. “Ok baby girl. We can do this, today's your grand debut. I'm sorry that's it's not under better circumstances but don't you worry. I'll get them back for that. I'll make them pay. We just have to get through this first and we'll go onto step two from there ok?” 

Pepper smiled as she felt Maria move gently and nodded standing up, “Ok. Sounds like a plan. Let's show them a war.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rhodey wasn't exactly one used to huge steps in medical advances. Let alone the cradle, Helen was a genius. He heard about the cradle before Tony would go off for hours explaining it to him but he never pictured himself inside of it. Hell he never pictured a world without Tony yet here they were. 

He pushed the cradle open and heaved himself up glaring down at his useless legs. If it wasn't for the fall he would have been there. He would have stopped them, he would have been able to have Tony's back. He should have pushed him to leave more. He knew he had a bad feeling about all of this and Tony paid for it, like always. 

Now it was just Happy, Vision and him here to look after Pepper and Maria. Now he was here to look after Tony's family since he couldn't anymore. 

“Sir? A package has arrived for Boss. I have scanned it, it's safe and with Vision in the living room. Mrs. Stark is coming down as we speak to inspect it. She said to inform you if you'd like to be there when they open it.” Friday announced making him frown. 

“What makes it so special that I should be there it's just a package?” He asked. 

“Vision believes it is from Mr. Rogers since it has no return labeled or sent from.” Friday answered softly. Rhodey swung his legs over and growled. 

“I'll be right there.” 

“Mr. Hogan is coming to aid you sir.” 

Rhodey huffs but doesn't fight her on it and soon enough Happy comes in fixing his tie and smiling softly at him. “Ready to go see what that asshole sent ?” 

“He has some fucking nerve doesn't he? He has some fucking nerve, does he even know what he did?! That he killed Tony just for his fucking boy toy?” Rhodey growled as Happy through him his clothes. 

Happy turned around to give him some space and opened up his wheelchair and shrugged. “I don't know and I don't care. Whatever's in there is going push Pepper over the edge. Everyone's real anxious about what she has to say at the meeting today. I'm one of them.” 

Rhodey nodded and buttoned his uniform. He couldn't let his anger get to him. He has to keep a level head for Pepper. He had to be ready to have her back should she fall. He'd protect her for all he's worth. “Let her be angry Happy she deserves to be. We just have to point it at Rogers and the world. We just have to be there for her when she falls back.” 

“Right.” Happy helped him down onto the chair and pushed him back to the living room. 

Pepper and Vision were already waiting for them. The former was holding a small envelope. Pepper was dressed for business but without her pencil skirt and vest which were replaced with a pair of dark pants and a swaying shirt that showed off her belly. He supposed that was the point. 

“Friday told you then?” Pepper asked shaking the envelope. 

When Rhodey nodded she huffed a bit and tore it open and dumped the contents out on the table in front of her. A letter and a telephone. While Pepper grabbed the letter Rhodey grabbed the phone. 

“Friday?” He asked. 

“The phone is safe no malware of any kind. It is simply a dinosaur of a phone. One contact available named Nomad.” Friday replied as Rhodey flipped it open. 

The nerve. Pepper scoffed and shoved the letter at Rhodey who frowned and put the phone down in favor of reading the letter. It was from Rogers and reading the letter Rhodey realized what a fucking hypocrite he was. I don't like the idea of you rattling around in that mansion all by yourself ? The Avengers were his family? Who the fuck was he kidding? He was just pulling hair out of his ass so he could have a way back over. 

Pepper stood up and grabbed the phone putting it in her purse. Rhodey watched her as he handed the letter off. “Pepper? What are we doing?” 

“The conference is starting in half an hour. I'll mention the letter but not the phone. The phone, it may be a way to lead us back to him. We need to go.” Pepper answered clearing her throat a bit. 

Rhodey nodded and sat up a bit straighter, “Alright Pep. Let's get started then.” 

Everyone stood up and Happy handed the letter back to Pepper and had a white knuckled grip on Rhodey’s wheelchair as they headed to the garage. Rhodey couldn't help but notice an Iron Man suit following them all but since no one else seemed to pay it any mind he assumed it was fine. 

Happy was driving of course, it wasn't far just like Pepper wanted and SIs security was there waiting for them. Vision stuck close to Pepper’s side shielding her from the flashes and questions that were screamed at her. While Happy stayed back to help Rhodey through the crowd. 

Rhodey had been Tony's friend for as long as he could remember and yet he was still never used to this life. The paparazzi following them screaming accusations and questions and getting in their faces just for a reaction. They were sharks and Rhodey always hated it, but staring up at Pepper he couldn't help but huff at how unaffected she was by it all. Pepper had thick skin and he hoped Maria would too. He didn't want her floundering. 

Once inside where he felt like he could finally breath Jennifer came running over to them a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips as she saw Peppers belly. 

“You're here. Great. The stage is ready and waiting.” She stated handing Pepper a clipboard. 

Rhodey watched as Pepper looked clipboard over before nodding and looking back up. “And our PR team ?”

“Ready and waiting. Anything I should tell them before you start Mrs. Stark?” She replied. 

Pepper nodded again, “Tell them to dump the Avengers and focus on SI War Machine and Vision. Everyone else can sink.” 

Jennifer hesitated for a second before typing away at her phone. “Of course Mrs. Stark. Whenever you'd like to start the stage is yours.” Then she walked off back down a small flight of stairs leaving them alone again. Rhodey heard Jennifer announce to the reporters outside that the meeting would start soon and they abruptly started chattering. 

Rhodey looked over at Pepper who had her eyes closed and was clutching the letter tightly in her hand. He reached over and squeezed her wrist making her look at him. “We have your back, don't worry. You've got this. You have a plan. Just stick to it and they'll be putty in your hands.” 

She nodded and took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage with Rhodey and Vision right behind her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Pepper took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the cameras flashed. They didn't blind her, she was used to it but the satisfying gasp from the reporters was priceless as they caught glimpse of her belly. Then they aimed their cameras lower directly at her belly making her place a hand on top feeling the need to protect Maria from them already. 

Feeling a solid hand on her back from Vision urged her forwards until she was standing in front of the podium. 

“Good morning. I know it's been awhile since I've appeared in front of all of you but I'm here to put to rest any rumors you may have heard and to state some facts about what you all are calling the Civil War and about myself. After I'm done speaking I may answer a few questions.” Pepper stated and Rhodey couldn't help but grin at the way the reporters were hanging off of her every word. 

“Now it should be obvious as to why I haven't been around lately. I've been away on maternity leave to take care and prepare for mine and Tony’s child. Before you ask yes she is Tony's daughter and I am 8 months into the pregnancy. When Tony and I found out we were pregnant we decided to get married. We kept it quiet and hidden from the media for a while so we wouldn't have to worry about paparazzi harassing either of us or our child.  
I left to stay in Milan by myself and left SI to Tony since he had taken a break from the Avengers. Or he did until the Accords happened.” 

Pepper paused to let them take it all in before she pushed on, “While talking about the Accords I stand with my husband and fully support them. They were made by the people the Avengers said they were trying to protect or save. They were made so the people could have a say in how they went about saving them. After all the Avengers are only people and people make mistakes. Now don't misunderstand me, I am not trying to clear the Avengers name and what they did in the events called the Civil War. It's actually the exact opposite. The whole point of the Accords was to make the Avengers responsible for their actions. To give the world's government a say in what they do. To make sure that depending on a certain situation the right people are sent to deal with it. It was made to get people to start talking to one another.” 

Pepper huffed and shook her head as she looked down at the letter in her hands, “Yesterday was by far the worst day of my entire life. Yesterday I woke up in Milan by a call from my husband. Tony had flown to Siberia with hopes of helping his teammate, his “friend” Captain America and James Buchanan Barnes. He went over there to help and bring them both back to the States. With the rest of the Avengers out of commission whether it be for medical reasons or imprisonment, it was all on Tony's shoulders. I got a call from Tony's AI Friday, who told me that Rogers and Barnes had left Tony alone in Siberia in an abandoned Hydra base after beating him to a pulp and shattering the arc reactor. Leaving him with a broken lifeless suit. I woke up to the sound of my husband dying across the world and I couldn't do anything but try to calm him down. 

I had to listen as the love of my life died, left behind the people he thought were his friends. The people he had spent years of his life helping, giving them food, a home and anything they ever asked for. Captain America murdered my husband. He murdered my child's father. He murdered my best friend and I will not let him get away with it.” Pepper had to pause to wipe her eyes and wait for the reporters to settle down as a uproar began. She waved her head and cleared her throat before beginning again. 

“Today I received a letter from Steve Rogers that was meant for Tony. He states how he believes that the best hands are his own, are in the people he believes in. How he believes that the Avengers were Tony's family. And how he wished he agreed with the Accords, how he felt bad for keeping a secret from Tony because he was scared of how Tony would react. That he thought he was protecting him by keeping it a secret. How if Tony ever needed help he would be there.” Pepper said as she held up the letter and scoffed and shook her head, before growling, 

“You were never his family. The Avengers were never his family. I am his family. Colonel Rhodes is his family Harold Hogan is his family. This baby was meant to be his family. Family loves each other and protects one another. They notice when one isn't feeling good or is hurting and rush to help in whatever way they can. No, from what I saw in this “Civil War” the Avengers saw Tony as nothing more than a Sugar Daddy. A whipping boy.  
They made mistake after mistake and Tony was there to help clean up after them. With the money he earned and worked hard for he tried to be family to them helping them whenever he could. They blamed him for every single mistake that ever happened and never tried to help. But they just kept on taking and taking until they complained about being told what to do. Then they turned on him. 

Steve Rogers, you are a murderer. Your best friend, James Barnes is a murderer and the Avengers are all criminals. And I promise you, as Tony's family, I'm going to tear you down for what you did to him. For taking him away from me and my daughter. For taking him away from his friends and family. I will do it following the rules, following the Accords. Because my husband died fighting to protect and listen to the people you all were meant to protect. 

For the rest of you, Tony's funeral is being held tomorrow he is being buried next to his mother. I can't speak for what remains of the Avengers, Vision and Colonel Rhodes but Stark Industries is no longer funding the Avengers and is pulling out of them as a whole. I will not stand behind the people who stabbed my husband in the back. I've decided to not take questions.” Pepper concluded stepping back. 

She walked backstage ignoring the reporters screaming questions quickly. Shutting her eyes she felt Vision gently redoing her at her side and lead her back to Rhodey and Happy. Looking up Rhodey smiled and squeezed her hand.  
“Great speech Pep. Really let them have it. Now we got to get you home and watch everything burn. Sound good ?” 

Pepper nodded softly and leaned a bit more against Vision and let the, lead her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I love reading any and all comments. I don't really reply at all. But trust me I read them so thanks for those !


	5. Invites

T'challa never met the CEO of Stark Industries, she was off someplace hiding from the world at the time. Even worse he never really sought out Tony Stark out individually. He was so enraptured in his own rage and grief, over his father's death that he wasn't even Civil enough to get to know those he was meant to fight along side with. 

He was clearheaded enough to follow Mr. Stark to Serbia, knowing full well that if anyone could find Rogers and Barnes it would be him. Then he just stood by and watched as the two murdered Stark. Whether he knew it or not made no difference, he made no move to stop the fighting. He simply waited outside with Zemon in his grasp, and offered sanctuary to two murderers. 

He went back home and even helped Rogers free the other Avengers, offering them Sanctuary as well. When he didn't even give Stark a second thought. Stark was just an obstacle that he would eventually have to face when the time was right to bring the Avengers back into the states where they belonged. He never once even considered the thought that he could have been killed, let alone by Rogers and Barnes. Which in itself was ridiculous. 

T'challa had seen first hand what kind of damage Stark could do, from the airport battle, to seeing Rogers bloody and carrying an armless and limping Barnes. Just like everyone else he knew what Anthony Stark could do. With little to no help he handled any terrorist that were thrown his way. Him, a prince and now the king of Wakanda, was lead to believe and believed what the media fed the world about Stark and the Avengers. 

At the time he believed Stark had been merciful at stronger man than him in the face of his grief, and let them go. He never thought that he had been left behind. Hell he didn't even think of Stark or his family, until his pregnant wife went on stage and told the world how she was now a widow. He had stolen a father from a child and its mother before it was even born to mourn his loss. After just losing his own father after years that still didn't feel like enough time, Starks child would never even have a day a second with their father and the guilt was eating him alive. 

Shuri had all but demanded that they go to Starks funeral and offer as much aid as they could to his widow. The Starks were basically royalty over in America they ruled the entire economy possibly world wide. So of course he should have realized just how many people were trying to get a hold of Virginia Starks. 

 

Happy sat at a table poolside and checking off names from a very long list. Rhodey was in physical therapy right now with Dr. Cho and the best doctors Pepper could find so he was in good hands. While he and Vision kept an eye on Pep and baby Maria inside of her. After the press conference Pep looked like of you blew on her she'd fall over so they all agreed to let her take it easy for a bit, let them do the work for her till she could stand back on her feet. 

So Pepper was in a pool floating gently atop the water, while Happy and Vision read off the guest list for Tony's funeral. It was ridiculous. He had seen so many desperate people who would claw after Tony and Pepper but they were all just trash and wanted to use them to get somewhere bigger and brighter. Now was no different, except for the fact that they were all trying to be vultures and try to pick Pepper apart, they didn't have any decency or remorse for the fact that she had just lost Tony. No they only cared about themselves. None of it surprised Pepper and maybe that was the worse part. That instead of letting herself heal and mourn Tony, she had to build up this wall and shove down anyone who tried to climb over and get to her. He was just lucky enough to be on her side of the wall. 

Happy knew he couldn't really do much half of these names on this list he couldn't even pronounce let alone tell you who they were, but Vision and Friday seemed to be shifting through them pretty quickly asking Pepper for their input on a few. So he did what he could, which meant he was in charge of the security. He hand picked all of the Stark Industries security personnel and assigned them to what he thought was best and he worked with Friday to set up the Iron Legion to protect Pepper and Rhodey. He wasn't taking any chances, a team full of so called heros had murdered and stabbed Tony in the back. What did that tell the rest of the world ? The bad guys who didn't behind being heros ? Pepper was the head of Stark Industries and held the Iron Man armor in her hands, all of Tony's creations were hers now. People wanted them and they would try anything to get them, and when's a better time to attack a head of the world economy than when she's a pregnant widow with a crippled friend. He already lost Tony it was his job to protect him and look how that ended up. So he had to do his best to do right by Pepper and baby Maria. 

“Mrs. Stark-” Vision started but stopped when Pepper raised her hand. 

“Call me Pepper Vision. Only people I don't like call me Mrs. Stark.” 

“Of course, Pepper. You have received several messages that perhaps you should listen to.” 

Happy saw Pepper frown and look over rubbing her swollen stomach. “Who are they from?” 

“The King of Wakanda, Laura Barton, Hope Pym, and the young man Mr. Stark brought over to Germany. I believe his name is Spider-Man.” Vision said sliding the hologram over to Pepper. She made a humming noise and tapped her belly. 

“How long till Rhodeys done for today Friday ?”

“Mr. Rhodes and Dr. cho have just finished his first session he said he is coming down to cool down with you poolside. They both are almost here. Also Ma'am, I've received a cryptic message from Nick Fury and a Phil Coulson.” Friday announced 

Happy sat up straighter at that as he saw Pepper freeze. “Coulson ? Phil Coulson isn't he dead? Tony said he died. Big speech about heros. Loki killed him how many years ago ? Right? Friday ?” 

“According to Mr. Coulson message. He has been trying to rebuild Shield with a few trustworthy agents. He's been keeping tabs on The Avengers as best he could but he trusted them to handle themselves. Apparently he was wrong and is asking to see you and Mr. Rhodes.” 

“Who's asking to see me?” Rhodey asked smiling softly as Helen pushed him inside the pool room. Happy frowned as Pepper shook her head laughing softly before grounding out. 

“Phil Coulson.” Pepper huffed and shook her head letting her legs dip into the water. “No I am not dealing with him or Fury. They were no help, they are no help. Dead or not they both just stood by and watched just like the rest of them. No, archive those messages Friday I'll read them later when I have free time. Bring up Barton's.” 

“Yes ma'am.” 

Happy frowned as Rhodey wheeled over to Happy. “Agent ? He's alive?” 

“I guess so. Him and Fury sent Friday a message but you heard the boss. But on a brighter note, since you're here what can you tell me about the King of Wakanda and that spider man guy?” Happy asked shoving Rhodey the messages Vision had. 

“Tchalla ? I don't know man. He seemed to blame Barnes for his father's death had a real vendetta against the guy. Wanted his head. I only saw him during the airport fight. Man has skills but I don't know his deal. He was on Tony's side for what it's worth.” Rhodey shrugged before rubbing his chin, “As for that spider kid pretty much same deal. I don't know where Tony found the kid but he could hold his own against the others. He sounded pretty young can't be older than high school but he followed Tony around like a Puppy. Did whatever he was told. He's a good kid. Why what do they want ?” 

“Well Tchalla wants to come pay his respects and wants to see Pepper. Which I don't like King or not but whatever. Then the spider dude wants to see you and Pepper. Says he feels guilty for not doing enough to stop Rogers and Barnes. Said if he tried harder Tony might still be here. He says he wants to apologize and make it up to you guys. Seems sketchy but he texts went straight through Tony's phone so he had to have trusted him right ?” 

Rhodey nodded as he scratched his forehead. “I don't know Happy. Sounds like the kids giving himself some grief over something. He couldn't have helped mething he couldn't help. I mean he did his job. He was the one who took down that giant guy. Tony didn't want him to get hurt he was just there to help. He did all he could. He's going to be dragged into this sooner or later. Tony probably wanted to take care of him. I think we should talk to him.” 

Happy smiled softly and shrugged, “Then I guess you better invite him and tell the boss. She's going to want to meet him otherwise if she runs into some stranger dressed up in spandex she's going to flip.” 

“Right. I can do that but she's dealing with Barton's right now so don't know how that's going.” Rhodey sighed waving his hand towards Pepper and Vision hovering above the pool. “What about the king you don't like him from a letter already ?” 

Happy huffed and crossed his arms, “I'm just doing my job. This-this guy he's acting like all the other smucks that are trying to scmooze off of Pepper right now. Saying how he's sorry about her loss it's a great and terrible tragedy and wants to offer as much help as she needs. While still asking for the woman at her soonest convenience. I dunno, just thought a king would be more classy than that.” 

Rhodey nodded smiling softly, “Yeah well it's up to her. She can handle a king and we'll have her back if she wants nothing to do with him. Hell, Wakanda sorta hated the Starks ever since Tony's old man took some Vibranium for the shield. Closed off the country and now they're chasing after the Starks asking to see them. Sorta funny how I see it.” 

Happy nodded as he saw Pepper standing up to get out of the pool. “Where are we going Pep?” 

“We're going to have dinner with the Barton's. Laura invited us. I accepted and I'm going to see how I feel about bringing them over and offering her a job.” Pepper grunted as Vision helped her get out from the stairs of the pool. 

“Woah woah woah. The Barton's ? Why are we going to their house is it safe? Their dads a dick you saw what he said to Tony-” 

“Tony's dad was a dick not Tony. I mean he could be and I'm not saying we go for team Hawkeye or anything. I'm just saying we support the other mom who's raising two kids and a new baby of her own all by herself. She's seeing a world who's realizing what kind of man her husband is and she's realizing that he left her for Captain America. That can't be easy. So I'm saying we help her and if that means Maria might have other kids her age around the tower when she comes. That's all for the better.” Pepper snapped holding Visions hand. 

Happy raised his hands while Rhodey snickered, “Yes Ma'am. But if we're leaving the tower I have to take a shower then I'm free to go.” 

“Alright, Happy.” 

“Yeah Boss ?” 

“Harley's flying over right now he's… he wants to see Tony then he's joining us for dinner alright ? I need you to be ready for when he comes.” Pepper said smiling softly. 

Harley, the little kid who helped take care of Tony while he was asleep during the whole Mandarin thing. He owed the kid a lot , he could take care of him and show him Boss. He nodded softly and took Rhodey up to his floor, then waited patiently for Friday to tell him Harley was here. 

 

Harley didn't keep him waiting long at all. After a small announcement for Friday that the copter had landed. 

“Harley and his family has arrived Mr. Hogan.” 

“His family ? Who's his family ?” Happy asked walking out to the ramp. From the distance he could see a teenager with a smaller girl, probably a little sister and those mother. 

“Mr. Keener seemed to be quite distraught over the news of Boss's passing and his mother refused to leave his side. Ma'am is expecting them all.” Friday explained as she opened the doors for them. 

Happy forced on a small smile as he saw the kid try to do the same and hold back his tears. “Harley right? Heard a lot about you, owe you a lot for taking care of my boss when I couldn't. I'm Mrs. Stark's bodyguard but you can call me Happy.” 

He shook Harleys hand tightly before doing the same to his mother and little sister. Harley cleared his throat before morning to his little sister, “This is Peyton my little sister and my mom.” 

“You can call me Olivia. I'm so sorry for your loss. Mr. Stark was a good man. ” Mrs. Keener said frowning softly as she squeezed Harleys shoulder. 

Happy sighed and nodded, “Yeah, he was but umm. Pepper said you would like to see him Harley ?” 

Harley nodded softly looking up, “Can I ? Please ?” 

“Course. I was sent to lead the way. Pepper is ?” Happy said trailing off as he looked up towards the ceiling where Friday was. 

“Mrs. Stark is on her way as we speak sir. She'll meet you there.” Friday answered. 

Happy smiled as Mrs. Keener and Peyton jumped at hearing her voice from out of nowhere and was about to explain it when Harley smiled softly and patted their hands. “That's Friday. The AI I told you about.” 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Mr. Keener. I'm sorry it had to be under such conditions.” Friday said sounding a bit sad. 

“It's nice to meet you too. Tony told me a lot about you.” Harley said smiling as he followed Happy down the hall. 

“And he's told me all about you and your connection that you two shared. He was very fond of you Mr. Harley.” Friday said softly, Happy smiled and nodded as he saw Harley's eyes water. 

“You can just call me Harley, Friday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So late again and not much happening this time but next time face to face with Tchalla and the Barton family.


	6. Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry being late. I've never really had a firm grasp on Phil r Fury. So they gave me some trouble. No Tchalla again I'm sorry but next chapter for sure.

Pepper always had a large respect for mothers. If she was completely honest, she hadn't even wanted kids before Tony and Maria. With Tony she knew whatever happened they both could handle it, if one could the other could and so on. 

Now she was pushing forwards with Plan B. Whatever she couldn't handle she would have to figure out a way to fix it with help. Rhodey, Vision and Happy were great and she loved them but they'd never be Tony, they all knew that. She figured she should feel lucky. 

She could have been worse off without her job, without her friends, without her security but thanks to Tony she didn't have to worry about any of that. She had no doubts that she couldn't have this baby without Tony but she didn't want to. Or she could have ended up like Laura Barton. With a husband who chose the job, who chose Captain America over his family. She had two children who would remember their father, and the fact that he left them. 

That was one thing Clint and Tony had in common. After all she had contemplated breaking up with Tony since he would never give up being Iron Man. It was a part of him, he needed it and Pepper couldn't handle watching him go and wondering if he would ever come back. She had no doubts that if Tony was alive he wouldn't hesitate to give it up for their baby, Tony would have been twice the father Clint was. Clint left his family all alone and helpless against the world who hated him and called him a terrorist. Natasha had released all of Shield's files a few years ago, it wouldn't take much digging to find their house or to see that Clint had a wife and kids. 

Now Pepper wasn't feeling too heroic, not after all that had happened, but with Ross out for blood she knew that Barton's kids didn't deserve to be kidnapped and kept as bait for him to come back. Tony had told her all about the lengths Ross went to, to keep Banner and the Hulk at bay or even just to find him. She didn't think he was anywhere near a changed man, pressuring Tony to chase down his friends. Pepper figured she would at least try to give the Barton family the benefit of the doubt until either Laura agreed or pissed her off. It seemed reasonable. 

“About 3 more minutes Ma'am.” Friday announced, spooking Mrs. Keener again. 

Pepper smiled as she watched Harley calm his mother again as his sister looked out the window. The flight was doing Harley good, he was a mess when he saw Tony. She was right to cover him up so he could only see his head. Harley didn't need to see Tony like that. She was thankful that Mrs. Keener was here, poor Harley broke down after seeing Tony and she was about to as well when Mrs. Keener stepped up and took Harley in her arms while she was held up by Rhodey and Happy. A nice little break and dinner would help all of them relax. She hoped it would at least. From what she remembered about what Tony said about Laura Barton she was a nice, calm, well mannered woman. However, times changed and people who Tony liked and trusted were not who they said they were. So she would have to judge for herself. 

The helicopter landed smoothly as Rhodey tapped Pepper’s shoulder pointing to another copter next to a barn shed on the property. 

“Don't think we're alone Pep. That's a Shield copter. I think we should send Friday and Vision inside first. Barton was Shield before he was an Avenger. Shield may still be loyal to him and I'm not letting you go in there if Shield is here. Helen said to take it easy.” 

Pepper nodded as she rubbed her belly, “Fine, fine but she invited me for dinner and Ross is going to hunt her and her kids down Rhodey. We have to make sure her kids will be safe.” 

“Alright. Alright we'll see what's going on and see what we can do.” Rhodey said as he looked up at the ceiling. “You hear that Friday?” 

“Yes, sir. The Suit is ready when ever Vision is.” Friday answered quickly as the Rescue amour saluted by the window making Pepper smile. Vision smiled softly as he stood up. 

“I shall keep you all informed of what we see. We will be back.” Vision said before phasing through the helicopter’s door making Harley and Peyton gasp happily. 

“I didn't know he could do that! That's awesome!” Harley said excitedly. While Peyton nodded along, “He’s a real android!”   
Pepper huffed softly, “Oh yes, Vision is certainly something else.” 

Pepper watched as Vision and Friday walked over to the copter. “It is a Shield copter, ma'am. No one inside of it, no weapons located within either. Engines still warm so who ever it is landed recently.” 

“Shall we go to the house now ma'am?” Vision asked walking back round so she could see him. 

“Yes, but remember there are children in there. If they're hostile they could be holding them hostage or if they shoot at you don't let them get hurt.” 

“Of course.” Vision and Friday set out for the door both moving fluidly and didn't seem to hesitate at all. While Pepper’s nerves were on edge as she squeezed Rhodey's hand tightly. 

Friday knocked in the door while Vision called out, “Mrs. Barton? My name is Vision. I'm here in place of Mrs. Stark. I've come to make sure her safety before entering the property. I- Oh. Hello.” 

Pepper was confused when Vision paused now as Rhodey shook his head from the window mumbling. “That son of a bitch.” 

“Mr. Coulson. We didn't know you would be here.” Friday greeted coldly as Vision nodded. Pepper watched as Phil fucking Coulson nodded and peered up at Rescue.   
“We didn't know Stark let his AI control his suits again. Where is Mrs. Stark?” Coulson looked towards the helicopter and was about to step forward when Friday blocked his path. 

“Mrs. Stark and her guests are not leaving the copter until Vision and I have deemed it safe.” Friday stated as Vision walked around Coulson to peer inside. 

“Mr. Coulson are there any other guests here that we should be made aware of besides yourself and the Barton family?” 

Pepper sucked in a sharp breath. Oh god. Were the others here already? Was this where they went to hide? Was it a trap? She couldn't let them get away if they were this close already but she couldn't lose anyone else. 

Coulson stood straighter and nodded, “It's just me and Nick Fury. We've already secured the land it's safe I promise you.” 

“Ma'am? What would you like us to do?” Friday asked her voice coming from above them again. Pepper took a break and shook her head. What did she want to do? She didn't trust them but she wanted to at least give Laura the benefit of the doubt. 

Rhodey squeezed her hand smiling softly as he looked out the window. “Friday I don't trust them. Double check make sure it really is safe. Find where Mrs. Barton is and see if this is really is just a dinner invitation.” 

“Yes, sir.” the armor shifted as it nodded at Vision who turned back towards Coulson. 

“I apologize sir, but we would like to make sure for ourselves. People aren't as trustworthy as they seem nowadays and promises mean almost nothing. So we'll need to speak with Mrs. Barton and secure this house ourselves.” 

Pepper saw Phil flinch at the implication but other than that he just nodded and stood out of the way, “Of course. Be my guest. Laura is in the kitchen with Fury. I'll show you the way.” 

“That would be appreciated.” Vision said nodding. While Friday stood still looking the house over. As Coulson lead Vision inside and out of sight. 

“I've scanned the house ma'am. 6 people inside 3 children and 3 adults including Coulson. It would seem he was telling the truth.” Friday stated looking back towards the Copter. 

“For the first time.” Pepper sighed before looking at the kids, they were probably hungry. “Ok what about Mrs. Barton?” 

“She's here.” Vision said walking out followed by Laura Barton herself, “She would like to come explain if that's appropriate with you of course.” 

“Yeah sure why not? This should be good.” Happy grumbled crossing his arms while Pepper sighed and shrugged. “Why not bring her over Vision.” 

The door opened and Pepper got a proper view of Mrs. Barton. She was cleaned up nice in a flannel and jeans but looked exhausted with bloodshot eyes. Pepper heard Mrs. Keener sigh softly seeing Mrs. Barton and Pepper could relate. She felt sorry for her, two kids barely in school and a new infant to raise by herself and now her husband may never come back. However, she didn't trust her. Pepper couldn't trust her, not really. Even if she told her exactly what she wanted to hear, whatever it may be she couldn't trust it. Not when she had too many to protect right now and most of them were on this copter right now. 

Mrs. Barton walked up and stopped when Happy stood up and raised his hand, “We can hear you from there ma'am. Not letting you any closer.” 

“Right. Suppose that's fair. I'll get to the point then dinner’s getting cold. I didn’t invite Coulson nor Fury. They showed up here just a few minutes before I did talking about a man named Ross and how he'd come after me and the kids. So they came to take us somewhere. I'm not going and neither are they apparently.” Laura sighed playing with her hair before shrugging and pointing to her door. “I really did make dinner. I-I wanted to apologize for your loss and for whatever part Clint had in it. I couldn't convince him to stay. I didn't think I would have needed to try to convince him but here we are. Anyways, the kids really wanted to meet you guys, they saw you on tv.” 

Pepper saw Rhodey sigh as he relaxed in his seat while Happy looked back at her for a sign of what to do next. Pepper looked towards the house and sighed Friday was waiting by the door, Vision was here they could protect them couldn't they? If worse came to worse she can trust them to protect her baby? It was too soon to trust but she could have pity on a struggling mother. 

“What's for dinner Laura?” Pepper asked smiling softly as she stood up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Barton home was more like a wood cottage and it gave off a warm and comfortable vibe which Pepper felt herself relaxing to. Harley and Happy seemed to be both following her wherever she went. Her hand hadn't stopped rubbing small slow circles over her stomach, getting more and more grounded each time she felt Maria move. 

She could hear the faint sound of footsteps running around on the second floor and a baby cooing in the kitchen. Laura smiled, “Lila and Cooper are upstairs washing up and Nathan is down here with me. I just have to set up the table and we're ready to eat.” 

“Can I help ma'am?” Peyton asked smiling Mrs. Kenner smiled proudly at her daughter while Harley frowned a bit. 

Laura hesitated a moment before smiling softly and nodding, “Of course thank you miss.” 

“Her name’s Peyton. I'm Olivia Keener and that young man over there is Harley, my son. I'm sorry to impose.” Mrs. Keener said quickly shaking Laura's hand. 

“They're my guests. Harley was a friend of Tony's.” Pepper added making Harley nod. 

Laura smile faltered before clearing her throat, “Well I made more than enough for all of you.” 

“Even us, Laura?” Fury asked appearing as they walked towards the table. 

Happy quickly stood in front of Pepper as Vision stood next to Fury looking as calm as ever as he stood ready for any attack. Coulson frowned as he looked them all over from his seat next to Fury. Nick seemed to notice but stood up despite the tension in the room. 

Laura seemed to ignore both of them as she went over to a crib and picked up a baby, that must be Nathan. “It's Mrs. Barton, for now at least.” 

Coulson flinched and looked towards the mother quickly, “Laura please he didn't-“ 

"I don't wanna hear it, Phil! He left us! He left the kids. I'm done. Now drop it or get out.” Laura snapped glaring at Coulson as Nathan whined in her arms. 

Phil opened his mouth to reply but Fury cut him off as he waved his hand, “Of course Mrs. Barton. I'm sorry.” 

Fury looked towards Pepper and nodded in a greeting she didn't return, “Mrs. Stark, Colonel Rhodes.” 

“What the hell are you two doing here Fury? What is he doing alive? More lies?” Rhodey growled as he rolled over to a seat at the table. Mrs. Keener ushered her children to help Laura as Pepper sat down next to Rhodey. She heard a familiar clang of the Iron Man armor standing firmly behind her. Happy took the seat to her right trying to ensure she was covered at all ends. 

Fury sighed as he sat down and tied his fingers together on top of the table, “We came here to move Laura and her children to a secure location where Ross wouldn't try to hold them hostage to get the Avengers back. When we heard that you two were coming here and hadn't replied to our messages we decided to pay you a visit. Two birds, one stone.” 

“There's a reason why I haven't responded to any of your messages. I'm not interested to hear whatever you have to say. It's good to know that you only seem to jump to the aid of the people you deem worthy. You and your Captain have that in common.” Pepper said coldly as she kept her hand on what felt like Maria's arm. She felt so skinny just made of bones so fragile, she wouldn't let them hurt her. 

Fury didn't look down at her stomach which was a smart move. “We’re protecting those who need it. Who we think need it. I had no idea Rogers or any of them would jump the gun and attack each other like that. I didn't think Tony needed help he never has before and even if we offered do you think he would have accepted? We reached out to you just as we're reaching out to Mrs. Barton. The fact is that you're all in danger.” 

“You think I don't know that?” Pepper asked shaking her head, “You think I don't realize the danger I'm in? That my baby is in just for being born as a Stark. The whole world saw the Avengers, the world's so-called heroes fight each other. They saw how Captain America broke out the remaining Avengers after they broke the law! Millions of people saw me say how I'm hunting them down. People know now, I have no husband, no Iron Man, no superhero squad to protect me or the tower and no secret agency either. All I have to trust are the people at this table. People want my company, my money, my life, and my child even before she's born because she's Tony's child.

I have all of this on my head and I still don't want to listen to you and I won't. I trusted you once to take care of Tony and do right by him and look where that landed me. You put him with a group of people who you told that he wasn't worthy of being on that team. You put him on a team full of backstabbing murderers and told him he wasn't worthy. No, we both trusted you once not again. Not with my family’s safety. I'm not even sure I trust you with the Barton's.” Pepper sighed. 

Rhodey nodded stiffly as he squeezed her hand gently. Phil was pinching the bridge of his nose as Fury leaned forwards. “Look, I'm not asking you to trust us. I wouldn't trust us right now either. I'm not going to defend what we did, it's done it happened and you're paying the price for it. I'm trying to do right by Stark. I'm trying to make up for what we did that put him in this position. I'm asking for you to let us help you. You're pregnant angry and grieving. You're living in one of New York's and America's biggest skyscrapers that has a big logo of the Avengers hanging off of it. It's practically a huge bullseye. You're not all powerful, but I don't have any doubts that you don't know what you're doing. But this is a different ballgame. There will be people as strong as the Avengers knocking on your door and what do you have? A few suits controlled by an AI? A cripple and an Android who's been in this world for about 2 years now? 

It's not enough. All I'm asking is that you let us be a backbone let us help you where we can, where we know what we're doing. You're going to need help and I'm offering to be at your beck and call when you need us. There's not a lot of people you can trust right now and you made it clear that you don't trust us but you need more people on your side.” Fury stated he leaned back and took a breath just as the children came inside. 

Peyton helped set up the table with Harley and their mother, while Laura came in with Nathan on her hip and a small girl on her right, Lila, and a bigger boy on her left, Cooper. They smiled as they greeted Phil enthusiastically even Fury, before turning towards Pepper and Rhodey. Laura quickly stepped forwards smiling, ”Cooper, Lila, this is Mrs Stark, Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Hogan. Mrs. Stark was the lady on tv, she's Mr. Stark's wife.”   
Rhodey grinned as they both held out their hands quickly, he shook them and nodded, “You can just call me Rhodey.” 

“Hi Rhodey.” Lila said politely while Cooper grinned brightly. 

“You're War Machine right ?” He asked bouncing a little. Rhodey sighed a bit and tapped the wheelchair but nodded. 

“Yes, sir. But I'm taking a break for a while.” 

Lila walked up to Pepper next eyes going back and forth from her belly to her face smiling, “You're having a baby, Mrs. Stark?” 

“Call me Pepper. And yes ma'am, her name’s Maria she won't be coming out until a few more weeks hopefully.” Pepper said smiling as she rubbed her stomach she sighed as she felt Maria kick softly, “She's kicking, would you like to feel?” 

“Can I?!” Lila squeaked excitedly. 

Pepper nodded and lead Lila's hand gently over her stomach to where she was kicking, “See, she's a little fighter. Already causing me trouble.” 

“It feels so cool!” Lila said smiling as her brother watched shyly. 

“Do you want to feel her too, Cooper?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Ok then be gentle just like your sister.” Pepper said as he grabbed his hand. 

She watched as the two smiled at their hands and her belly. She watched them and tried to ignore the other two in the room watching her. She didn't want to deal with answering them, she didn't want to even give them the benefit of the doubt but they were right weren't they? She needed more people on her side of she if she wanted to keep her family safe. As much as she loved and trusted Happy, Vision and Friday, three wasn't enough for her to feel safe.

At least with Fury being the frontman if they lost anyone they could see what they were dealing with and react properly. It was what they were offering after all, she could use them and still keep them at arm's length where she didn't have to worry about being betrayed, just until she could hold her own without needing them. Then they could leave, she'd make them leave. She could handle that right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right like I said, sorry I'm late. But I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll Finish it by the end of the week. 
> 
> Also Thank you to a certain peach for being my beta reader for this chapter.


	7. Special Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I haven't forgotten this story and I wanted to post this on Tony's birthday,but it got away from me. Any ways here it is then. If you see any spelling errors don't hesitate to tell me and I'll do my best to fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> The next chapter is much more exciting and should come out soon.

T'challa was surprised that Mrs. Stark had accepted their request to let them attend the funeral and not only just the public one but the family funeral. 

Unsurprisingly, the world seemed to rally behind Iron Man, behind Tony Stark and his widowed wife. The news and the media were fueling the flame happily, showing shots of the large crowds outside of Stark Tower holding flowers and candles for their fallen hero. Children and college students wearing Iron Man masks and T shirts everywhere you looked the day of the funeral. The whole thing was cold, a huge stage play meant to appease the public who felt that they had a right to see his funeral live. It wasn't surprising, any Nations people felt like they had the right to every aspect of a celebrity's life, thanks to the media, this included seeing their family in mourning after they passed. It didn't surprise him, but seeing Phil Coulson and Nick Fury guarding Mrs. Stark did.  
He never met either one of those two men, but he did know who they were. One was supposedly dead and the other was the old Director of Shield and the main founder of the Avengers as a whole, he went MIA when Ms. Romanoff posted all of Shields information to the public. The remaining Avengers at Wakanda never spoke much of either of the two men, in fact they hardly spoke at all. It didn't bother him much but once they got over the realization of what they lost they would soon turn to anger and that could be bothersome. However he wasn't here for any of them, he was here for the Starks. Shuri wasn't wrong, it was partially his fault that Anthony Stark never made it home to his family. He owed a debt to this family now. 

T'challa watched as vultures circled Virginia Stark and Colonel Rhodes, offering them their false condolences and aid if they should ever need it. One brave soul decided to wish Mrs. Stark luck with her child and told her how beautiful she would be when she was older, how lucky they were that Anthony had managed to secure a legacy before his unfortunate passing. Mrs. Stark simply nodded and turned her attention elsewhere. It continued like that for the entire funeral, when it was coming to an end and the crowds were dispersing a man, who appeared to have just stopped crying, walked over to him. The Dora's instantly inched slowly to block him but T'challa raised a finger and they stepped away, the man didn't seem to notice a thing. 

“You're King T'challa right ?” The man asked looking at T'challa and the Dora's suspiciously. Behind him, Mrs Stark was watching them closely, whoever this man was she was protective of him. He wasn't foolish enough to make Virginia Stark go on a warpath because he harmed one of her’s, not that he didn't hurt one of her’s already, he didn't want anymore damage. 

So he nodded softly and offered his hand to the man, “Indeed I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.?” 

“Hogan. Harold, but everyone calls me Happy. Never met a king before so sorry if I offend you in some way, Rhodey said I should be polite.” Happy said shaking his hand quickly before shuffling so he could peer back at Mrs. Stark. 

That's when it hits him, Harold or “Happy” Hogan was Mr. Stark's old bodyguard and now is Mrs. Stark's it seems. If he recalled correctly, Mr. Hogan had been with the Stark family for some time it's no wonder they appeared so close. Even more reason to be respectful to a member of her family. 

T'challa smiled softly and shook his head, “You've done nothing of the sort. I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Stark was a great man. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him longer.” 

Mr. Hogan nodded biting his lip softly before clearing his throat, “Yeah he was, thank you. Anyways, I'm here to tell you where the next event is at. Rhodey said you're invited but he doesn't want to leave Pepper right now. So here.” 

He held out a small envelope for T'challa making the Dora shift, he grabbed the envelope as Mr. Hogan continued, “It's gonna start as soon as we get there so try not to be late. Please. I guess that's it, I'll see you there, your highness.” 

With that Mr. Hogan quickly went back to Mrs. Stark's side speaking quickly obviously about him. While Mr. Fury leaned down to talk to Colonel Rhodes. T'challa watched the small group closely noticing Mr. Coulson was not hiding the fact that he was watching them. They seemed quite protective of one another which was curious, why were the two back from the dead now and not when Mr. Stark obviously needed the help. Perhaps they were just using the grieving wife for her fortune, whether they actually cared for Mrs. Stark and her child or not he would have to wait and find out and act appropriately. 

“Can you find out where we're going Okoye?” T'challa asked smiling as handed the envelope to her. Okoye nodded softly and turned back to the car. It was time to pay his respects to the man and his family. 

*

Rhodey hated all of this. All these fake ass people, who he knew for a fact Tony couldn't stand, walking up to Pepper and him. Trying to tell them both to “take it easy whatever you need we'll help”, “A mother like you shouldn't have to worry about a company and a baby if you need someone to hold the company together we'll always be there”. The whole military style funeral, not that he didn't think Tones deserved it but it just felt wrong. It was just, Tony was never meant to be a soldier. Rhodey never wanted Tony to be a soldier, Tony was his home away from home. He was a mysterious little shit that never got home back by exceptions, always came up with the most amazing weirdest shit he had ever seen. He'd go over to see Tony and leave exhausted and worried over what that boy would create next. Tony was a place he'd go to get away from all the stress of the war. 

But he had to admit these people had balls telling that shit to Pepper's face. He almost forgot that she dealt with people like them on almost a day to day basis as CEO. Rhodey was proud that he could read her tells, he didn't know if she was slipping because of the baby and hormones or because this was still Tony's funeral they were at. Who knew maybe it was both, not that he'd ask her either way. So he just stayed by her side and let her squeeze his hand, he took all handshakes that were directed her way with help from Happy. 

What surprised him was how easily Coulson and Fury worked with Pepper and Happy when it came to security. They slipped back in perfectly working for Stark Industries security, rather than with them like before. He figured that they might have some issue or even throw a bit of a fit over the agreement they came to last night, but nope. Not a whisper of disagreement, they just followed the lead and never left Peppers side. 

She was surrounded at all sides, they both were, with Vision to Rhodey’s left Happy on Pep’s right and Fury behind and Coulson taking the front. They formed a nice diamond around them both, and if a guest stayed too long or got to close to either of them they were politely pushed away.  
The whole thing was very professional, with everyone on their best behavior to seem respectful with the tv's on. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was glad when it was all over, but that didn't mean he was in any rush to go to the next funeral. 

If he could he would stall it as long as he could, because he knew what ever tears he didn't spend right now they would come out at seeing Tony's funeral. Pepper was holding strong only squeezing his hand when she was annoyed or angry playing the grieving widow like the media expected as best she could. He didn't want to see her break as they stood at Tony's grave. Tony's will had specially asked for him to be cremated so Pepper would take him home and keep him safe. Rhodey didn't even know if she would let herself fall apart with the guests they invited. The Barton family were waiting in the car for them to return to attend Tony's funeral and of course there was Rhodey's guests, the spider and a King. Both never met Pepper and he didn't know how well she would handle more strangers around her and Tony's baby. 

Looking around he saw the crowds slowly disappear he saw T'challa walk over to Tony's coffin and murmur something, then bowed over at Pepper and him before walking away. Pepper took a breath and tapped Rhodey’s knuckles lightly with her nails before turning to the other guests. 

*

She didn't like the Panther really, she felt like he was behaving just like every other politician that came here today. To preach off of the situation and get what they wanted. She just didn't know what he wanted yet. It bugged her, she didn't want anyone close to them. No one she didn't know, not even some king who decided to bless them with his presence. No, she'd wait till he slipped and said what he wanted, they always did in the end. 

“Rhodey let's go. I don't want the kids waiting in the car to long.” Pepper said into Rhodey's ear. Truth was standing up this long and shaking this many people’s hands was hurting her back and feet. This kid was too heavy to stay standing up this long. 

Rhodey nodded a bit and turned to leave when a voice stopped them. 

“Excuse me Mrs. Stark!” 

Phil and Fury didn't stop her so Pepper turned to see who addressed her and hid her surprise by a mask of indifference. “Miss Pym. I wasn't expecting to see you here.” 

Hope Pym frowned and nodded as she looked at Peppers stomach and Rhodey's wheelchair. “I know the Pyms and Starks haven't had the nicest relationship thanks to my father, but I am not my father and Mr. Stark wasn't his. He was a great man and I wish I could have met him. I wanted to pay my respects to him and his family. After all it is partially my fault he's dead.” 

Pepper froze at that and glared at Miss Pym from behind her sunglasses. As Rhodey squeezed her hand and waited. 

“Scott Lang fought with Steve Rogers at the airport in Lezipeg. Mr. Lang stole our Antman suit and jumped to Mr. Rogers aid without any knowledge of the situation. He attacked Mr. Stark and you, Colonel with our tech. And I can't begin to give you my most sincerest apologies,” Pym continued, “I know you've probably heard this countless times already today but if there's anything I can do to help you or your family. Please just let me know.” 

“Miss Pym. I know you mean well and I can understand your guilt but my husband's death is not on your hands. You did not go out there and attack Rhodey or Tony. This Scott Lang did, he stole your suit and decided to follow Captain America since he believed he was in the right. Unfortunately I don't need any help at the moment, I have all I need. Unless you can get me a time machine to save Tony. I can handle anything else. However, there are others who were affected by the civil war. People who desperately need help. The Maria Stark Foundation is trying cover as much damage as possible but with your help it would go by a lot quicker to those who need it. If you're willing I would like to work with you Miss Pym.” 

Pepper didn't know why she offered to work with the woman. She didn't owe her anything, she didn't need to lessen her guilt, but she knew what guilt could do to a person. Just look at Tony. Besides she didn't want to stay worried about the others who got hurt by Captain America. She could be selfish, she had a baby to think of now. No matter what Maria came first in her life now. She would make sure of that. 

But guilt, well she could see it plain in Pym’s eyes. She'd let it eat away at her if she didn't let her help in someway. Not that she'd let the woman anywhere near anything too important but she ran a company just like her she shouldn't mess anything. Otherwise Pepper would be very disappointed. 

“Absolutely. The media will have a field day hearing news were working together. I'll call you so we can work it all out ?” Pym said quickly nodding as she shook Peppers hand gently. 

“Of course. I look forward to it. But we've got to go. I hope to see you soon Miss Pym. Thank you for coming.” Pepper said nodding before walking away with Happy taking her arm for her to lean on. 

“Come on Peps not far to the car promise then you can rest up.” Happy said rubbing her back softly as Coulson and Nick followed closely behind. 

 

*

Laura had to admit from her time with Tony during the Ultron fiasco, he was not lying about how amazing Mrs. Virginia Stark was. 

This woman wasn't messing around and the media seemed to love her. They were eating out of her hands. The tablets the kids had showed just how the public was taking the funeral, and just how much support the widow had. 

This woman was a machine, losing her husband, handling a billion dollar company, standing in front of cameras during such a loss. Laura couldn't understand how she could do any of this without breaking down. 

“There you go Peps I'll get us there fast. Rhodey’s coming right now he's just talking to that Pym lady real quick. That guy who stole the suit almost shook him around like a rag doll.” Happy said making Laura snap her head up, in time to see Pepper sit down in the car with Harley helping her down gently. 

“Thanks Harley. It's ok Happy just keep an eye on him. We're not leaving without him.” Mrs. Stark panted softly as she fanned herself. 

Laura smiled as she saw Harley quickly hand Mrs. Stark a water bottle. “How are you holding up Mrs. Stark ?” 

“You can call me Pepper, Laura I've heard people call me Mrs. Stark all day and it's getting tiresome to hear.” Pepper said waving her hand, “As for your question I'm doing as well as I can for someone 8 months pregnant. Feet and back are killing me and my arms are tired from shaking hands.” 

“I'm surprised you're standing as long as you did. When I was pregnant with Nate I was sitting down whenever I could.” 

“Oh I was, I was happily relaxing in Milan with Happy and getting massages everyday while my husband was fighting with his team. I should have been there for Tony it's only fair that I work a bit right now.” She answered. 

“Not too hard Pep. Don't want to push either of you to far.” Rhodes said as Happy and Vision helped him in the car. 

“Fury and Coulson coming?” Laura asked not seeing them come into the car. 

“They're following behind, clearing the road so we can get to the Jarvis's and Tony.” Happy answered as he took the driver's seat. 

Laura nodded as Harley handed another bottle to Rhodes. The drive wasn't very long, both Colonel Rhodes and Pepper took a small nap during the time looking exhausted. She made the kids be as quiet as possible to let them rest while they could. 

When they arrived at the funeral center she was surprised at how small and welcoming it looked rather than the military grave they were at previously. There was a car waiting for them already, two cars actually. One that looked similar to the one they were riding in and the other was a little Honda. 

“Boss Man, the Spider-Man's here with his Aunt. Along with King T'challa.” Friday announced waking Rhodes up. 

“His aunt? Why's his aunt here?” He asked frowning. 

“Boss met her when he recruited him. He told her that he was offering him an internship and a grant.” 

Rhodes hummed softly as Happy parked and looked back at them, “So is it fine that he's here? Who is he?” 

“It's fine yeah. He's a kid basically could take Cap one on one for a bit. He's a real big fan of Tony's. He was on the news, I want to keep an eye on him he's going to start to go out there. So he needs someone who has his back and he had Tony's so I trust the little guy.” Rhodes explained. 

“That's your second guest a teenager?” Pepper asked waking up. 

“He's going to be an intern at your company. You should meet him. You'll like him. Only thing is he brought his aunt.” 

“Of course he did. Who lets a teenager go to a funeral by themselves?” Pepper sat up and smiled as Harley opened the door for her and Mr. Rhodes.  
“Thank you Harley. Ok. Let's do this.” 

Laura watched as Pepper took off her sunglasses and was helped to her feet by Happy and Vision. She kept a hold of Nate as Cooper and Lila got out with Mrs. Keener. That's when the others in the cars got out and waited patiently for them. One of them she recognized from the news, the new king of Wakanda, that was interesting, and the other was just as Rhodes said a thin teenager with a mop of brown hair hopped out anxiously with his aunt. The teenager was around the same age as Harley maybe older. 

Behind them Coulson and Fury walked up to make sure no one surprised them which was comforting, she could hear some faint cheering somewhere off and didn't want them coming their way. 

“Boss, Ross is attacking the Bartons’ Farm.” Friday announced making Laura freeze. 

Rhodes and Pepper looked up at her as Coulson held her arm gently, “Well it's a good thing we got everyone out of there. Is all of the Barton's things at the tower Friday?” 

“Yes ma'am waiting to be unpacked in their floor.” Answered Friday. 

Laura nodded softly as she kissed Nate's head gently, “We're ok. We're ok, thank you Pepper.” 

Pepper nodded softly as she looked at Cooper and Lila who were talking to Harley and Peyton, “It's no problem. Stay as long as you'd like. The tower is the safest place for the children.” 

Pepper walked along with Happy at her arm towards two large trees near the middle of the cemetery. So Laura followed along quietly as did the other guests. 

“Friday I don't want anyone recording any of this. Can you make sure of that?” Rhodes asked softly. 

Laura didn't hear a reply but Coulson stopped walking and turned back to the entrance as Fury went to gates to look around. 

Once they reached the trees she saw the tombstones. On the right held Anna Jarvis and on the left Edwin Jarvis, then in between was a new gleaming silver tombstone. Anthony Edward Stark. 

The funeral before was cold and Laura barely saw any tears out of the two, not letting anyone see them break, not letting anyone see them be weak. Now however, now it felt like a real funeral. The two held each other as they stared down at the grave before them. 

The strong stoic woman she saw in the car at the other funeral was letting herself properly mourn her loss. She lost her husband, her friend, and the father of her child. Then there was Rhodes, Laura didn't know much about his relationship to Mr. Stark but if they were anything like Clint and Natasha, no wonder he was grieving. Mr. Hogan was crying at both openly, he seemed like a very sweet emotional man, very close to Pepper and Rhodes both so it was no surprise. 

She stepped back and bounced Nate gently in her arms to calm her down and not interrupt the family. Looking around she saw Mrs. Keener holding her children as they cried in her arms. The teenager was being hugged by his aunt as he fiddled with his thumbs awkwardly. Then there was the King, he was openly frowning at the sight before him, standing stock still and from a respectful distance. 

The king was sure to feel for the Starks, understand their grief, after all it wasn't too long ago that he had lost his own father. 

Laura couldn't imagine how any of them must be feeling. She had loved Clint, started a family with him, let him do his little Avenger and Shield jobs, she had done everything right. Yet he was nowhere to be found, when their kids asked him to stay and retire from the hero business he agreed, only to throw it away the second Captain America asked for help. No, she wouldn't let him do that her children anymore, even if he came crawling back she wouldn't budge. 

*

It felt good to cry, to sob, to scream into Happy shoulder. Feeling Maria kick against her belly, hearing Rhodey’s wheels get caught on the grass, seeing Tony's and the Jarvis's tombstones, finally got to her. It finally sunk in and became clear, Tony was never coming back. 

She would never see his smile again. She would never hear his laugh again. She would never get to see his face when he meets Maria for the first time. She'd never feel his hands on her again. She'd never kiss him again. He would never tell her ‘I love you’ ever again. No one would ever see Tony Stark save the day, stand with his child in his arms, with her in her arms. 

She wouldn't be able to do anything with Tony ever again. Tony was gone, with his parents, with the Jarvis's and she'd never see him again until she died. 

Pepper couldn't even find the energy to be furious at the other Avengers right now. To blame Steve Rogers for murdering the love of her life, for killing Tony. For betraying him and making him leave her alone. Like most times when it came to Tony, he had all of her attention. 

She couldn't couldn't care less at the moment about what others may think of her. She couldn't care less about what the world was going through at the moment. No, she let herself focus on the grief of her loss. 

Once she got a hold of herself and felt like she had grieved enough, then she could go back and care about everything again. Until then, she was content holding her baby inside her, as Happy held her. She'd make them pay eventually.  
*  
About 2 or 3 hours later, Peppers throat ached and was still tight from sobbing. Her eyes red and swollen, cheeks flushed with aching knees, she had had enough. 

Rhodey had her hand held tightly in his as he through his head back to let the breeze dry his face. Happy was rubbing her back and was murmuring sweet nothings and she could feel the tears on her shoulder. They both were quiet and taking deep breaths alongside her. Lifting her head up to look around, she remembered the others there. 

Vision was standing and staring plainly at Jarvis and Tony's graves, his face contorting as his hands were clenched at his sides. Laura and the kids were sitting on the grass behind them, eyes red but not as swollen as theirs. The kid Rhodey invited was on the grass with his aunt as well, he was picking at his pants sniffling softly as his aunt rubbed his back gently. Then there was T'challa he was still standing, watching them closely. No tears, no red eyes just a frown and clasped hands as he watched.  
Phil was at the gate standing guard, and as for Nick, he was glaring at Tony's grave like he could force him to come back. 

She huffed softly and sat up patting Happy back gently, “Happy.” 

Hearing her voice he slowly let her go as she cleared her throat, “Let's go home ok? I'm sure the kids are hungry. We could all use a rest.” 

“Ok, Pep. Whatever you want. Let's get you up.” Happy stood up and brushed himself off as T'challa stepped forwards quickly to help Pepper up. Holding out his hand towards her and looking between Happy and her. 

“May I help you?” He asked softly. 

Pepper nodded briefly and grasped both Happy and T'challa's hand, he pulled her up easily but she leaned on Happy to steady herself. She smiled softly at the king before looking down at Rhodey who was watching her. Vision quickly came over to grab onto Rhodey’s wheelchair to help him back to the car. Pepper turned with Happy to follow, but first she needed to meet Rhodey’s guest. 

“Rhodey introduce me to my new intern will you?” She asked smiling softly. 

“Course. Come here kid.” Rhodey said waving the boy and aunt closer. 

Pepper met them halfway and shook the aunt's hand, “Mrs. Stark, I know you don't know me and I only met your husband once, but he saved our city, and gave Peter a chance at your company, and I'll be forever grateful. I'm so, so sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine. My name's May, May Parker. I'm Peter's aunt.”

“Thank you, and thank you for coming May. Tony saw a lot of potential in your nephew, he has a gift and a bright mind. I'm eager to see what you can do Peter.” Pepper said smiling softly as Peter shook her hand nervously. 

“I-I won't let you down ma'am. Mr. Stark he-he was my hero. I'll make sure to make you both proud. I won't waste this chance, I promise.” Peter said as his eyes watered again. 

Pepper nodded and squeezed his hand a bit tighter, “I have no doubts Peter. Maybe you could even teach Maria something when she's older. May, if you ever need anything or have any questions regarding your nephew's internship or grant don't hesitate to call me or come to the tower. Friday will let you inside to see me personally.” 

“You too,bPeter. If you have any questions you can come see me or call me. I'll always be ready to help you ok?” Rhodey said shaking Peter's hand. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You can call me Rhodey kid, and you can call her Pepper.” Rhodey said smiling as Pepper nodded. 

“Friday will email or text you both everything you need to contact either of us. Our tower is not to hard to find. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe the baby is hungry and exhausted.” 

“Oh, of course. Thank you both. Good luck with your labor.” May said smiling softly at the two as Happy drove the car closer. 

“Thank you.” 

Two down, one more to go. Turning around she saw T'challa waiting patiently for her by her car. So with Happy's help she made her way over, where Laura and Mrs. Keener were waiting for her, their children at their sides. 

“Your highness thank you for coming. It means a lot.” Rhodey started shaking the man's hand. 

“No, thank you for inviting me. It was an honor, we barely know each other yet you extended an invitation to me.” T'challa said his voice deep and scratchy. 

“Rhodey said you helped attempt to bring in the Avengers at the airport. Thank you for being there for Tony when I couldn't.” Pepper murmured shaking the king's hand. 

“I'm sorry I could not do more. If I could Mrs. Stark, I would like offer you Wakandas help in repairing said airport and the highway in Germany that I had a part in destroying. I was in both instances blinded by rage and grief that I did not think clearly while pursuing Barnes and Rogers. I have caused serious damage that I would like to amend.” 

“Of course, any help would be great right now to those who need it. We'll have to make a meeting with Pym to discuss how to go about it.” Pepper nodded sitting down inside the car. 

“Thank you, ma'am. Colonel Rhodes, I was also hoping to book an appointment with you both as well, to go over the Accords and what actions you both would like to take regarding the Avengers.” 

Pepper sat straighter now as Rhodey snapped his jaw shut, “Alright your highness. We can do that, however it may have to wait until Peppers finally popped and my doc allows it. Is that alright with you?” 

“Of course. Take care to your young and health. I will wait.” T'challa agreed quickly, maybe sensing how tense the subject was as a whole. “I thank you again for letting me attend and I shall pray to Bass for your child's health Mrs. Stark. Good night.” 

“Thank you, your highness. Good night.” 

With that T'challa went back to his car as Rhodey settled inside next to Pepper. Lila and Peyton cushioning her left and holding her hand she relaxed slowly. “Alright let's go home and eat.” 

“Boss, you can't go to the tower yet.” Friday announced as Happy started to pull away. 

“What, why not ?” 

“Because, Miss Natasha Romanov is at the entrance waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so there she is. To be honest I'm not terribly sure how I even feel about Natasha. She's always been sorta out there but she went against Tony from the beginning so that'll come back to hurt her. 
> 
> Anyways, I've been thinking of writing a story where Tony doesn't die but Pepper is still pregnant. Is that a thing you guys would like to see?


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first thing I wanna say is I honestly have no idea why Natasha did any of the shit she did in Civil War. I'm trying to get a feel for her from the other amazing Post Civil stories out there and those help a lot but if she seems ooc, the reason why is because I'm trying to get a better feel on her. 
> 
> On other news I started another story, the one where Tony actually survives the whole Siberia shit storm. It's called Holding Out For Her. I would put a link but I'm not sure how to do that. So if you want to read it tell me what you think it's in my works. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments I love seeing how angry you guys are, I hope I can vent some of that out for you guys. Thanks with sticking with me this far, I'll do my best to keep up the updates.

“Miss Natasha Romanov is waiting for you at the entrance.” Friday said nervously. 

Pepper huffed as Rhodey sat up straighter, “What the hell is she doing there Friday?” 

“She is in disguise, but she announced herself to me and asked me to call you ma'am. With Boss against the Avengers including Miss Romanov, I deemed it inappropriate to follow her orders. I have the Rescue armor on standby should you wish to attack or if she resorts to violence herself. She also wants to talk to Mrs. Barton.” 

“I bet she does. Block all her access to the tower. I don't want her getting inside do you hear me?” Rhodey growled. 

Pepper saw the kids get nervous and look toward their moms anxiously so she squeezed Rhodey’s hand gently, “Friday get a hold of Vision, Fury, Coulson and T'challa if he answers.” 

“Yes ma'am.” 

“Stark, what is it?” Fury asked gruffly. 

“Mrs. Stark? How can I help you ?” T'challa asked sounding confused. 

“I'm sorry to call you suddenly like this, your highness. However you and Vision are the only two currently available to handle this situation according to the Accords.” Pepper said as Happy parked the car. 

“Whatever it is I will help in anyway I can.” 

“The Black Widow is waiting for us at Stark Tower, and I am not risking going near her if it's a trap for the other Avengers. I don't want this to get to violence, we have children in the car.” 

“Romanov is at Stark Tower?! What the hell is she doing there?” Fury growled at, who Pepper guessed was Coulson. 

“Maybe her guilt and red ledger finally got to that cold hearted b-” Rhodey growled before Pepper slapped his shoulder. 

“What do you want to do Mrs. Stark?” 

Pepper squeezed Rhodey’s hand tightly as she leaned back against the seat. What didn't she want to do to that woman? She wanted her dead, she would kill her with her own two hands if that could bring Tony back. But she couldn't do that, not just because it wasn't a possibility but because she would not let them or her daughter see her as a hell bent monster. 

Natasha sent Tony to his death, plain and simple. Poking and prodding where she knew it would hurt in order to get him to do as she wanted. She was a manipulator, it was in her blood, it was her job from the first day she met her. Pepper always held Natasha to a higher status than the others, she saw first hand how she did her job and how well she did it. Sneaking her way inside Stark Industries under her nose, under JARVIS’ mainframe all to get to Tony and size him up like a toy Fury wanted to know was worth buying. Then when they realized they didn't want him, just his toys just like everyone else, they cast him aside without a second thought. She should have listened to her gut at the time. Should have known that they would never treat him fairly, never see him as a equal. It was there flashing in Natasha's assessment exactly what she thought of him, what the other Avengers would read to catch up on who he was. She had tainted his first impressions before he even met any of the other members of the team. 

She was the very first one to hurt Tony, she jumped from ship to ship, following whoever she deemed right to command. Doing whatever they asked, no questions asked. She was a spider, sneaking up on you waiting, hiding and then striking and leaving you to die. Pepper refused to give her any more chances, she had had far too many and she wasted every single one. 

Laura was holding Nate tighter and Pepper heard Cooper and Lila whisper questions about Auntie Nat. It was a cold realization that the people in the car with her might actually care about the woman, how Natasha could be kind and open to Clint and his family but never gave a chance to Tony. Natasha wanted to talk to Laura, probably already wondering what they were doing with her anyways. She wasn't keeping the Barton's hostage, she wasn't Ross or the Avengers. 

“Laura if you want to talk to her, she might know where-” 

“No.” Laura snapped shaking her head quickly. She flinched softly hearing her voice and looked up at Pepper from behind Nate's hair, “Sorry, but I have nothing to say to her. Not her or him. He left, he made his choice he has to deal with it. I'm tired of chasing after him, practically begging him to stop and stay home. No, if he wants to come back and see the kids then he has to come back on his own. I'm not chasing after him any more. I'd feel safer here with you Pepper if that's alright ?” 

Pepper nodded holding her stomach and taking a deep breath. Tony was dead and was no longer a hero, now the people who depended on him were looking at her. With Laura and her kids having nowhere else to go, Pepper had enough space, she had more than enough resources. They were innocent, they were the ones left behind just like she was. 

“Like I said Laura, you guys are safe with us and are free to do as you please. We won't keep you with us if you don't want to stay. Now, this woman hurt my husband in so many ways. I realize you have a relationship with her but I can't let her get to close to me. I'm not giving her a second chance. Later if you forgive her you're more than willing to seek her out but I need to take care of her. Alright?” 

Laura sighed and nodded, “Do what you have to do Pepper.” 

“Friday, what did she have to say?” 

 

*  
Natasha was hiding in wait. She couldn't count the number of times she had to do this. It was sneaky, it was low. She was hiding, only guilty people hid, only people with nothing to lose could hide like she was. What did she have to lose anymore anyways? Everything was over. 

This was never supposed to happen. She never wanted this, she just wanted everyone to stay together. 

For the first time Natasha had a team, a family she could trust. A leader she could put her faith in and they were fighting for the better good. When the Accords came to light she felt the cracks beginning to take everything apart. She couldn't just let that happen, so she sided with Tony. He was right, they would happen to them eventually but if they all agreed to sign it together, they would still stay together. Natasha hoped the others would come to their senses and realize the same thing. Then Barnes had to come in and make everything one sided to Steve. It was no longer about the Accords, it was about protecting his Bucky. 

She didn't anticipate just how far Steve would go for Barnes. Just how much he was willing to forsake in order to keep him safe with him. Natasha hoped that the team was worth enough to him, that he would take pause before throwing it all away. She hoped he would refuse to fight his friends, after all he was the symbol of righteousness wasn't he? 

When they didn't back down, she realized that in order to keep them together, to make Stark and Steve see eye to eye they needed a common enemy. She thought Zemo and the other Winter Soldiers would be enough to come to an agreement.

She thought that by pushing Tony's buttons and being cruel, he would try to see the other side, and he did. She just never thought Steve wouldn't see Tony's side. 

She never thought about Steve not being able to see Tony's side and his reasoning. Wasn't Tony the one with the ego? 

She never thought Steve could kill Tony Stark just for the sake of a brainwashed man who killed his parents. They were friends weren't they? 

When she first heard of Stark’s supposed death, she didn't believe it. It was just rumors, nothing factual. Just the media grasping for a headline catcher. 

Clint and the others only confirmed her thoughts, “No way is that fucking rat Stark dead. He's like a goddamn cockroach, he keep coming back. They're just trying to get pity since he realizes his dirty fucking guilt. I mean come on! The only people who last saw them were Cap and Barnes. What do they honestly believe Steve could kill Iron Man?” 

She took comfort in Clint’s words, nothing could kill Tony, he was too strong for that. Steve would never kill Tony, they were friends, right? She loved Steve, he was everything she wasn't. He was bright, loyal, always seeking the righteous path, caring over everyone. He always did what was right, didn't he? 

It all became clear when a pregnant, married, Virginia Potts (Stark) came out and confirmed all of the speculations and showed the world Steve Rogers’ true colors. 

Clint kept trying to call her, even Sam and Wanda, never Steve, but she never answered. Steve never calling her was proof enough, either he was guilty and couldn't handle calling her, or he was throwing her out to the cold. He had used her for her last drop and left her to the wolves. She knew what Pepper said was true, Pepper was always on Tony's side, always there for him when he needed her the most. So it was a possibility that she would use the media to help Tony's PR, but Pepper would never go this far to protect him. 

Natasha read people's emotions for a living, it helped her stay alive and get what she wanted and needed. And what she saw on Pepper Stark's face that day was pure rage and sorrow, she couldn't fake that, no matter how good of an actor she was. 

Natasha had made Pepper Stark a pregnant widow by sending her husband on a goose chase to his killer. There was no other way of putting it, Tony's death was on her ledger and she couldn't live with it. 

The day of the funeral she watched a pregnant Pepper stand next to a crippled Rhodey, sweet but not quite effective Happy and two ghosts. They both went crawling back to Pepper because Tony's death was on all of their ledgers and the only way to clean it was to help his pregnant widow. And she was doing the same thing, it was disgusting. 

Natasha felt sick after Phil's “death”, sick and angry for not being there, for no one else for being there. Seeing him alive and at Peppers side made her numb. She wasn't even surprised to see Fury alive and well, he always knew where to be in order to help his agenda along. 

Then when she followed them to another funeral and saw Laura and the kids there, she knew what she had to do. Pepper had taken in Clint’s family was protecting them, Phil would never let harm come to them, so she knew they were safe. But fuck, with what they have, with Pepper pregnant and Rhodey in a wheelchair, they were not safe. That was a perk of Tony being paranoid of every attack, you were always ready but with him gone so was all of the protection. All they had was Vision who had got “distracted” and caused Rhodey’s crash, who was still learning to adjust to his powers just like Wanda. He wouldn't be enough, people were smart and cruel and would strike when they were hurt. 

No, she wasn't going to let anyone else she cared about die because she couldn't protect them. She made too many mistakes and they all built up and Tony had taken the brunt of it. There was nothing else she could do but try and clean up the mess she made, the mess she had left Tony to clean up as she ran. 

So she got changed to blend in more a wig, sunglasses, shorts a tank top and a jacket and walked up to Avengers Tower. 

“Friday. Friday it's me, Natasha” she said. 

After a small pause Friday spoke up without her friendly tone, “You are not welcome here anymore, Romanov.” 

“Friday, I know you don't trust me. I know none of you do, but I need to talk to Pepper. I want to be here for her, I already signed the Accords. I can help.” 

“Which you broke.” 

“I've set up a meeting to fix that and take my punishment. Friday, the UN are going to keep me around and I just want to make sure they're all safe. Please Friday.” Natasha pleaded. 

*

“Does she really have a meeting with UN, Friday?” Pepper sighed. 

“It appears she does, ma'am. It's said to happen in two days.” Friday answered as a screen popped up showing the booking. 

Pepper raked her hair and looked up at the roof of the car. 

“I want to go home and I don't want her there. Can you put her on the phone Friday?” 

“Woah. Woah woah. We're not talking to her, she's the UN's problem now not ours.” Rhodey said raising his arms. 

“Yes but I would rather not deal with another scene in front of our house. It's supposed to be a secret that the Barton's are living with us now. Not public news, we have to secure their identities before they can go out on their own. Right now keeping them away from the spotlight is keeping them safe.” Pepper argued as Rhodey sighed and nodded. 

“I have her on the line, Boss.” 

“Put her through.” Pepper heard a small beep and small breath on the other end before she spoke up, “Who do you think you are turning up at my door Romanov? You have no right there after what you did, I've gotta say though I'm eager to hear how you plan to sell me your innocence. Or better yet like you always do put all the blame on Tony, and never face up to your own damn mistakes.”

“Pepper please, I'm sorry. I was doing what I thought was right. There was no way Steve was going down without getting hurt to the point where he couldn't move, or worse in a body bag-” 

“Like Tony was? You were fine sitting back and watching Tony fly off to save your precious Rogers. You were fine betraying Tony just so Rogers could get away scot free while Tony watched Rhodey fall. As long as it wasn't the people you really cared about. What was it you said? Rhodey would be the lucky one if they kept fighting? I've gotta say it doesn't feel lucky from our side at all Natasha.” Pepper growled. 

“I never wanted Tony dead Pepper he was my friend-” 

“Don't you fucking dare.” Pepper laughed shaking her head as Rhodey squeezed her hand “You didn't give a shit about him. Not when it really mattered, no all you bastards stood by and watched over each other's backs, never his. He was your scapegoat. None of this would have happened if you actually treated him how he deserved! You were not his friend, you were not his family. And if you honestly believed he was in whatever you have for a heart, then how fucking sad is that? You would hurt someone you considered family for so long, over and over again never helping or showing him how you cared.” 

Natasha stayed quiet as she took a breath to compose herself her voice shaking softly as she spoke, “Pepper I never thought Steve would kill Tony. I never would have left him go if I knew. I wanted him to bring Steve home, I thought if anyone could convince Steve it would be Tony. Pepper, I'm so sorry. I know I can't take any of it back and I'm not trying to. I just want to help. I need to help, I have to have some good come from this. To try and make up for this. Pepper, I can help. I've worked with you before, I know how to run your company. I know how to handle the UN and the Accords, I know how to handle people like Ross and any others that come to your door. I was part of the Avengers, I know how they think, I know what they think. I can help you Pepper, you know I can. I'll keep everything together, it'll all-” 

“Shut up.” 

“Pepper you know I can do this just let me-” 

“I said shut up!” Pepper snapped looking down between her legs, “I think my water just broke.” 

 

*

 

“Oh fuck.” Rhodey gasped as Pepper squeezed his hand tightly. “Oh fuck!” 

“Calling Dr. Cho Boss. Just breath I'm alerting the hospital and legal for a non-disclosure agreement.” Friday announced quickly. 

Laura leant forwards to sit in front of Pepper seeing her start to panic, “Hey hey Pepper you're gonna be alright. You both are gonna be alright. Ok? It's your first one so you're going to be freaking out but there's nothing wrong with that. She's just ready to come out now.” 

Pepper shook her head, “She still had a few weeks. I'm at 8 months. Oh god, oh god.” 

“Pepper! Friday told me your water broke, where are you?” Helen asked. 

“We're, we are at- we're not-” 

“We're at Willow and Elm. What hospital you want us to go to?” Happy asked quickly. 

Rhodey was still left in shock with Pepper, I mean for fucks sake they still had a few weeks didn't they? They were supposed to, but now this little monster wanted to greet the world sooner, when they weren't ready. 

Pepper was panicking but was focusing on what Laura and Mrs. Keener were saying as Happy drove them towards the hospital. Everyone was doing something, except for Rhodey. He was just sitting there holding Peppers hand, after all he didn't know anything about babies. His cousins had kids sure but he was never there to actually see any of them pop out. He was just there when they were already out and with their moms for the whole world to see. 

Now here he was with his best friend’s, brother really, pregnant wife who was about to into labor without her husband. He had to do something, he had too. So he looked around and saw the kids panicking as their moms tried to calm down the soon to be, he heard T'challa, Vision, Natasha and Fury on the phone asking about what the hell they were supposed to do. 

“Hey Harley, Cooper buddy come sit down here with me ok? Take your sisters over here too, let's give them some space so they can take care of Pepper.” Rhodey said softly to calm them down. 

Lila and Peyton clung to their brothers as they scooted down next to him, “Is she gonna be ok? Is she gonna have a baby now?” 

“I think so honey, but don't worry we've got your moms and some really good doctors that are going to take care of her. But while they're busy you're going to hang out with me so we won't get in their way ok?” 

“Ok.” Lila said nodding as Cooper held his baby brother. As Harley squirmed in his seat. 

“What are we going to do about the spider? She was supposed to take care of Tony, she promised.” He asked 

Rhodey sighed and shrugged, “To be honest she's not important right now. Pepper is.” But he couldn't just leave her there waiting for them to get home, “T'challa, Coulson can you go deal with Natasha, I'm not dealing with her right now. I don't want anyone Pepper doesn't like or want inside the tower when they get home. That includes her, she can go back to the compound and wait till I have time to deal with her. If she wants to “help” all of a sudden she can stay out of our way until then. Can you do that?” 

“Of course, we shall let you know when she is gone. Do you want us to secure the Tower as well?” T'challa asked 

“Yeah don't want any any paparazzi either. Friday will let you two inside if you need anything. Vision, Fury I want you two with Pepper and the kids ok? They're coming with us to the hospital and they're all tired and scared. Don't want anyone seeing or getting close to them unless their doctors alright?” 

“We're following behind. Just get that woman there.” Fury agreed. 

“That just leaves you two boys. You two are the oldest and have little siblings. So you gotta keep an eye on them and tell me or Fury if you want to eat anything or need anything alright? Barton's you two are supposed to be secrets so don't go running off and if anyone asks for your names just give them your first not your last ok?” 

After the children nodded, Rhodey sighed and nodded. He looked over at, Pepper who was talking on the phone with Helen and Laura. 

“Happy we almost there? I want to get Pepper to Helen as fast as we can.” Rhodey asked looking back to see the driver. He looked as nervous as he felt. 

“Parking right now, I see Cho with a wheelchair am I going with Pep or are you?” Happy asked as he parked and looked back at him. 

“You for right now, you'll keep up with everyone I won't. I'll look after the kids, you're taking Vision with you as protection. He's basically a kid so if he asks questions don't get annoyed alright? And keep us updated ok?” 

“Will do.” Happy hopped out of the car quickly and opened Peppers door smiling at her and the other mothers nervously as Helen ran over with the wheelchair and a few nurses, “Alright Pepper, ready to have that baby girl of yours?” 

*

Natasha frowned as the line disconnected. Pepper’s water broke, she was going into labor. She looked down at the phone then up at the streets, she could make it to see them. She could make Pepper understand, she could fix this she had to. 

“Friday, what hospital are they taking her too?” 

“That is not information you need to know Romanov. Now stay where you are, King T'challa and Mr. Coulson are on their way to collect you.” Friday stated coldly. 

“Friday she doesn't have enough protection, you know I can do this job! She's going to need someone to run the company and keep the UN off of her back with them coming for the suits. The stocks are going to drop with Stark's death. She's going to have a baby-” 

“And what makes you think she won't be able to handle that? Boss, might have handled the company while she was on leave but she's been running this company for him long before him, while dealing with the cleanup that your team left behind. Besides, now she has me and I will not let anyone hurt another Stark on my watch. So I must say this again, please stay where you are otherwise I will use force to keep you here.” Friday snapped. 

Natasha froze as she stared at the ceiling, Friday wasn't supposed to sound like that. This wasn't supposed to happen. She turned around when she heard someone approaching. 

“I believe you should listen to her Mrs. Romanov.” 

“Your highness. What are you doing here?” She asked dropping her hand closer to her gun. Better safe than sorry, she knew he had taken the rogue Avengers under his wings in his country but that didn't stop him from holding grudges. She watched him follow her hand as two more women walked in behind him, one she was familiar with. 

“The Colonel is concerned for Mrs. Stark and her child's safety for when they return home from the hospital. He does not want you here, and has asked me to return you back to the compound. I would like to do this as peacefully as possible so if you would just follow me back to my car.” He motioned towards the car, as the two women next to him stepped forwards. 

“You will not be asked again.” 

Natasha watched the group, closely as she shook her head, “I don't get it your highness, what is Pepper doing letting you stay close and help like this? She doesn't know you, all she knows is what Rhodey told her. How you fought on Tony's side so what, that makes you an ally? No, don't think I don't know what you're doing, your highness, you're groveling just like the rest of us. I'm not just going to stand by as you use her. Tony called me a double agent but what exactly are you?” 

“That is enough! I know my place in this, I know the guilt I carry.” T'challa snapped staring up at the ceiling nervously. He took a breath and looked at Natasha with pity, she didn't know how to handle that so she shuffled. “I also know where my debts and my truths lay. You wish to help her, then help. Do not cause her more stress or grief. You can not force anyone to forgive you, nor can you force them to accept your help. You must wait until she can. Now, come with me and perhaps I can help you clean the mess you made.”

*  
Friday watched the confrontation between T'challa and Romanov curiously, she was trying to rile him up, he was hiding something. What was it? 

From her words it seemed like it had to deal with something Colonel Rhodes didn't see, meaning after the battle at the airport. Friday was with Boss the whole time though, looking back through her logs she didn't see any moments where King T'challa appeared. What was she referring to then? 

“My mess is with the Rogue Avengers. The ones they left behind, the ones they hurt. How are you going to help clean that up? I've signed the Accords, we both have they're going to ask us to hunt them down eventually.” Natasha stated nervously as she stepped forwards. 

T'challa tensed for a second before stepping back to let her walk towards the car, “Then we shall deal with that when it comes. Let's discuss it in the car perhaps.” 

Oh, they knew where the Avengers were, they both knew more than they were letting on, but neither was going to say anything plainly. Friday knew more about Romanov, than the King, he appeared out of nowhere and seemed to ignore Boss completely. Yet now he was here helping Boss ma'am eagerly, he also suddenly apparently lost his rage over his father's death. Whether it was from the truth about Zemo being the culprit and not Barnes she couldn't be sure. She didn't like it, they were both hiding something and it didn't bode well for their relationship with the Starks. It was just more secrets, and they never were a good thing. 

She would have to make sure to keep his highness from a safe distance from now on, she couldn't trust him, and she wasn't taking anymore chances. She would not lose another Stark. 

“Mr. Rhodes?” 

The colonel blinked down at his phone curiously, “Friday? Whats up?” 

“I know Mrs. Stark is in a delicate state right now so I do not wish to bother her but I would like to make a request to you if I may.” 

“Ummm sure, Friday. Shoot.” 

“I believe King T'challa is hiding something about the Avengers from you and Mrs. Stark. So I would like to ask for you to keep him from a safe distance from ma’am until he proves trustworthy or spills about the secret.” 

Rhodes frowned as his face scrunched angrily, “What do you mean he's hiding something how do you know?” 

“He was at Stark Towers to confront Widow just as you asked, but she started riling him up and he's trying to keep her from saying something plainly. I have the recording if you would like to view it sir.”

“Yeah Friday send it to me, keep an eye on both of them for me will you?”

“Of course sir.” 

*

Rhodey groaned as he watched the video, couldn't they just have one normal ally who just genuinely wanted to help him and poor Pepper? Fucking hell poor baby Maria was about to born into a world where everyone just wanted something from her and her mom and the poor thing hadn't even taken her first breath yet. 

His highness, was hiding something that Romanov knows about, fuck that. Both of them come to Pepper saying how they want to help and both are already keeping secrets ? No, Friday was right they had to keep him away. Romanov he could understand, she felt guilty about Tony's death, that whole red ledger bullshit. Yeah she sure cares about Tony now that he's dead, fucking to little too late. 

He didn't want her anywhere near Pepper or Maria. She wants to come crawling back with her tail between her legs, asking to help, not to be forgiven for what she did. Not like she could ever be, just like with Shield once it fell she went running back to Tony's side. She was a leech, even if she claimed she wanted to help he wasn't going to let her. 

She's going to have a meeting with the UN in a few days was she, well then guess who would be accompanying her. Rhodey had just stood by and watched as this woman dragged his best friend through the mud from day one, it was about time he gave her a taste of her own medicine. Romanov would be following the rules now, his rules and if she broke any of them, maybe he could convince the UN that she was of no use to them. After all like Sam said, she was the one who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago and let two wanted criminals escape, what real use could she be to them? Once a double agent, always a double agent. 

“That doesn't look like a good face Rhodey.” Harley was bouncing Nate in his lap as Cooper and the girls colored on some coloring books the nurses had given them. He smiled up at him then at the phone in his lap, “Some bad news or something? Did she get away?” 

“No, nothing like that. Just trying to figure out what to do with her, I've got a vague idea.” 

“You're not gonna let her think she can just come back and help like she didn't do anything wrong are you?”

“God, no she ain't doing shit with SI. She's going to stay at the compound like a good girl and when the UN meeting happens in a few days I'll be there to let them know that she needs to kept on a tight short leash. So if she starts trying to pull on that leash she'll choke.” Rhodey shrugged as he smiled at the baby in Harley's arms, he would be around Maria age since she's getting born today, maybe they could be friends. 

“And you're going to be the one who's holding the leash?” When Rhodey nodded again, Harley scrunched up his nose, “Why bother with her at all though, wouldn't it be easier to just let her drop? Sounds like you're going through a lot of effort when you could just ignore her in general.” 

“It's not that easy Harley. She's been leeching off of Tony and SI for a long time, you saw how fast she jumped ships from Shield to SI after it fell. That's what she's trained to do infiltrate to get what she wants. If we turn our backs to her, it makes things easier for her and she'll eventually turn up at our door again. By keeping an eye on her and holding her leash, we get to see every move she makes, thanks to Friday. I'm not that skilled on infiltration like she is so we'll have to keep a good eye on her can't do that if she's turned loose to the UN.” Rhodey explained.

“Guess that makes sense.” Harley mumbled softly as he turned his attention back to Nate. 

Waiting 20 minutes wasn't really a long time. Rhodey could handle 20 minutes of no real news. 3 hours into labor and no real news from Happy or both mothers was more stressful. While Rhodey sat in the waiting room with the kids and Fury. He was tapping his chair anxiously while Fury stared down the hallway expecting someone to come out and attack most likely. Everyone in the waiting room was on edge even the kids, they were tired and nervous without their mom's to watch over them. 

When the double doors that lead to the delivery rooms slammed open and Mrs. Keener rushed in looking out of breath as she smiled at Rhodey, “Pepper wants you, I'm here to trade places.”

“Is everything alright?” 

“Ummm, the doctors are going to do a c section, because they don't think Maria heart will survive being pushed through the canal. Her little heart still isn't beating fast enough so they're being cautious, she might be panicking and so is Happy.” 

Damn it, they couldn't even have a normal delivery now could they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah baby Maria's on the way, I don't know you but I'm excited. Maria's a little bundle of joy in the sad world right now just you wait. Sorry if I cheated out a bit on Peppers rant a bit but gotta do more research. On Natasha and on child birth. Laura's not having any of it and neither is Pepper or Rhodey. They won't get away Scott free no worries just gotta figure out what Pepper and Rhodey waists to do to them. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and I'll see you in a week with Maria in tow. Thank you!


	9. House of Glass and Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm so late. I haven't forgotten this one, just sorta stuck planning it out but I should be back onto a even schedule again. Hopefully. Anyways i hope you enjoy, this time its with Steve and others.

“You killed him! Holy shit-” 

“Scott calm down please Steve-” 

“You guys said they were lying! That stark was perfectly fine you told me he was alive!” Scott yelled pointing his finger towards the others. “ A funeral! They showed his god damned funeral ! That's not fake! His fucking wife- his pregnant wife gave birth on the same day as his funeral! She's a widow! I thought he was your friend!” 

Steve hid his face in his hands as he shook his head. HE didn't kill Tony. He didn't he didn't ! Tony was his friend, he wasn't a killer. Tony had taken more hits than that, he was Iron Man he could handle anything. From Aliens to Ultron he always got back up suit or no. Steve never once doubted that Tony would never get up again. 

Looking back at the fight in the bunker Steve could only think of one thing. Bucky. He had to keep Bucky safe. He had to get some part of what he had before waking up. 

He lost everything, everything when he woke up. Bucky, Peggy, the Commandos, even Howard. So when he first met Tony, Howard's son, they were so alike at first he thought maybe he could get used to this new world. Then Tony showed him just how unlike Howard he actually was, he was smarter brighter in every way and it left Steve grasping at air. 

Tony was anything but Howard, he left everyone who tried to compare the two in the dust. He was creating the future and tools to help everyone advance, while Steve was trying to understand just how far technology had gotten. Tony was a nice guy, he was one of the best men Steve ever met once you got over his cocky billionaire persona. But Tony was a futurist and refused to talk about the past, most of all his father each time he brought Howard up Tony would clam up and they'd be back at square one. So Steve lost the one connection to Howard he left.

Peggy wasn't much better. Steve was losing her to Alzheimer's, there were days where she was his gal, the one he remembered and loved just like before. Then there were other days where she wouldn't even recognize him and she'd fade farther into her own memories. 

The world seemed to be living him with no crutches to his past, forcing him to get used to this new world that he didn't want to be in. He met Sam, he was a breath of fresh air that seemed to understand him, he asked the questions others didn't and followed Steve loyally, just like Bucky. Then there was Natasha, she was just as smart and quick witted as Peggy and might even be twice as deadly, they worked together for a good while and he felt like he could actually trust the spider. When Shield fell he was lucky to have two friends like them, Hydra leaked out and agents started turning on him he had a few loyal people he could trust.

The Winter Soldier, looking back on it Steve couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse when Hydra set him loose. Was it better for Bucky to have actually died falling from that train? The easy answer for Steve was no, no he wanted, he needed Bucky to be alive just so he might have someone who understood what he was going through. He knew it was selfish, and self centered Bucky went through hell while Steve slept and was helped along in the new world, he deserved any peace Steve could find him, and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt Bucky anymore then Hydra had already. Learning with Nat about what he had done to Tony's parents, to Howard and thousands of others, he knew he would have to be delicate when he told Tony. He planned to, he really had, but it had never been the right time. Honestly he never believed there was a right time to tell someone that your best friend murdered your parents but it wasn't him. 

There was no way to rip both band aids off at the same time and still have Tony standing. Again he was seeing selfish, he needed Tony, he needed his steady support his tech that reached all around the world and seemed to still be spreading. He needed Tony's strange sense of optimism in the future, his blunt truth cutting through to him when others don't ever question him, he was terrified to think of what he would become if Tony, if no one was around to question him. (Guess now hell see just what he becomes.) He needed Tony's help to track Bucky down with Shield gone he had no one else help, Tony was the last man standing. 

Going back to Stark Towers after Sheild fell was a shared idea. The rest of what remained of the Avengers flocked back to Tony, who just like always greeted them with open arms and gave them whatever they needed. They started working again doing missions as a team and everything seemed alright for a while. Then like everything else, it came crumbling down with Ultron. 

“Sometimes my friends don't tell me things.” How hypocritical of him. 

After Ultron it was easy to make Tony seem isolated and like he was always wrong despite how much sense he was making. It was even easier to convince people that Tony was wrong and at the same time placing himself on a pedestal. Steve didn't mean to do it visciously, but he saw the signs, both Thor and Tony left the compound Clint “retiring”, the Avengers were ending and leaving him behind again with people who saw him as a perfect idol who could never be wrong. Tony wouldn't be supporting them forever he didn't need them, not when he was, and always had done fine with Pepper and Rhodey. He wouldn't have Tony's support anymore for finding Bucky, no one trusted Tony right now if Bucky came back now it would plant have such a big backlash from Tony and his friends about his parents murder. Steve would have friends who could help him break the news to Tony and have him understand without abandoning them. 

It never failed how ever, just like with the whole world Tony was always 10 steps ahead of everyone. He created BARF, he started working with the UN and brought Ross in with the Accords personally. 

If you had asked him from the start of this whole dispute why he was against the Accords, Steve's answer would have been instant and sounded true. “The Accords are wrong, they're controlling and they're not going to let us do our jobs. We're here to help the little guys, not politicians with money in their pockets.” 

Now listening as the reporter spoke about Maria Stark, Maria it had to be Maria the way Tony fought for her mother he shouldn't even be surprised they named her that. How the world clutched for any news about the new born like vultures, circling the broken family that were lost in limbo. After all a child being born was one of the happiest moments of any parents life, but how happy can a mother be when she's clutching what's left of her husband in her arms after just watching him be buried the very same day.

He ruined their lives, a baby girl never knowing her father, a mother working as hard as she can to try to be enough for her baby girl while still fighting to stay strong despite her loss. They weren't even strangers he never met, they were Tony's family. Pepper, who asked him to keep an eye on Tony for her giving him her trust in watching and protecting one of the most important people in her life. Rhodes, who he left behind never even getting the idea to turn back and see if he was alright, he left him crippled with no chance of walking again. Then he hit him again by taking his best friends life while he could do nothing from a hospital bed but mourn his loss. 

It seemed like whether he wanted to or not he hurt all his friends. Tearing Clint and Scott away from their family's, destroying any chance they had of going back home by asking them to help him. Sam would never go back to his job, and all the people who went to see him for help, forced to look for someone new they could trust or just give up all together. Wanda, still a kid in his eyes lost her chance of building up her next family and a budding romance with Vision. He made Bucky a murderer, he couldn't blame it on the Winter Soldier, he couldn't say Hydra made him do it. What could he say? That it was self defense, that Tony would have killed them when he didn't truly believe that. Paint Tony to be the bad guy even after all the terrible things to him and his family? 

Scott wanted answers. The team wanted answers, Tony's family wanted answers and he didn't have any. Steve just sat and listened as his team screamed at each other arguing back and forth because of what he did.

The only truth he seemed to know was that he was a murderer and he killed one of the best men he knew.

At the airport Steve had told Tony that he had broken the family when he signed the Accords but in truth he was never the one to break anything. Each time there was strife of any kind among the team somehow Tony would find a solution. Now, they had nothing.

 

***

After the birth of Mrs. Starks child T'challa found himself brushed away each time he tried to get into contact with the family. Whenever he called them he was greeted either by Friday's cold voice claiming they were busy, or Nick Fury who told him bluntly, “Look your Highness they don't want to see you right now. Whatever you did managed to piss them off. Give them time, stop bugging the and try your luck then. They're going through alot right now if you haven't noticed and they don't have time to deal with you. And just so we understand one another, I'm pretty sure the reason why they don't want anything to do with you is because of some guests you have over right now, but hey I don't know anything about that. If you want to make sure I don't open my mouth, then you'll stop harassing this poor family and leave them be. Good day, your Highness.” 

He hasn't attempted to call the Starks since, and as the young prince sat in his office listening as the Dora Milaje came back with updates with their “guests”, he began to wonder if he had ever done his father honor in his passing. Or did he just bring him shame by lying to a grieving family after taking their heart from them, similar to what Zemo did to Shuri and him. 

He prayed that one day he might be able to make some atonement to the Starks or he feared the guilt would eat him alive. 

***

It always astounded Bruce just how much could change each time he ran away. He did it often enough, that by the time he got back to the regular world there was so much more stuff to absorb than before. 

He used to love it. He would be able to hide and help whoever he could without Ross hunting him down like a dog. Then come out for some air and get tons of new information and studies that would keep him busy till the next time he came out, it was a fun simple way to pass the time. 

It all changed when Sheild sent Natasha after him, when he met the Avengers, when he met Tony. The rest of the team were great, a master spy who terrified him, a living legend, an actual Demi god, then there was Tony Stark. 

Now he should have been the last person to judge a book by it's cover but his first thought when he saw that they brought in Tony Stark, the billionaire and genius, Bruce didn't believe he would actually help. Tony had made a lot improvements after his trip to Afghanistan but people, including Bruce, still had a certain idea of how he was. But that all changed as soon as Tony smiled at him and opened his mouth. 

He left Bruce sputtering and chasing after Tony in awe. Bruce was a genius in his own way, and often had to slow down for others to understand what he was saying when he was on a roll, the only person he met who could keep up with him was Betty, until Tony. Instead Tony did the opposite in fact, he left Bruce behind rushing to catch up and eagerly tagging along when they finally got on even ground. Tony was never afraid of him, and it wasn't really in a adrenaline junky type of way either. Tony would go head to head with anyone who got in his way, and Bruce respected that. He treated everyone like equals until they proved they deserved otherwise. When others were to scared to push Bruce, never wanting to go too far and set him off, Tony pushed until Bruce actually thought on his words then would let off giving him time to mull it over. 

He really liked Tony, he just didn't realize how much until he was eating shawarma and watching a video of the Hulk saving Tony from his fall and screaming until he woke up. Bruce was terrified that after all was said and done with the Avengers Tony would leave them all behind. It surprised him just how relieved he was that Tony invited him over to stay at the tower for as long as he pleased.   
His fondness for Tony only seemed to increase from there however somehow a spider weaseled herself next to Bruce. He was feeling safe and open to new things living with Tony, even despite Ultron Natasha still seemed truthful, until she didn't. 

Then like he always did he ran rather than stay and clean up his mess, rather than deal with whatever it was Natasha. He left it all to Tony to handle, left him to handle that ticking time bomb.

Bruce never expected it to explode really, at least not with Tony taking the front of it. He should have seen it coming, after only a few years of living with Tony, he knew he was the type of man to jump on a live grenade, after all he was the one who flew a nuke into a one way trip to space. But he came back then, now he never would. 

Bruce remembered walking off the plane and deciding to grab a coffee to wake up. The coffee shop just so happened to have a TV and he had the incredible luck to watch as Pepper lowered Tony, her husband, a soon to be father, his best friend, into the ground. A reporter then stated what they knew, blunt force trauma, his chest crushed inwards, choked on his own blood, all by Captain Steve Rogers.

He remembered running out as fast as he could as far as he could, away from the main city before he felt himself scream. Then everything fell away.


	10. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I’m late have the next couple chapters planned though not proofread. Hope you’ll bare with me I’ll explain things as I go. Believe it or not I might actually have a mild plot happening. Might be a bit short but bare with me please more coming.

Pepper didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know why she was doing this but maybe that was a lie. Maybe she was doing this because she knew Tony would do this if he was here. Maybe she was doing this to show Maria what she could do, that she wasn't someone who needed defending. 

Pepper trembled as the Hulk roared. Even in the RESCUE armour she could still feel his screams. Vision was right by her side watching as the Hulk slammed his fists into the ground, shaking the earth.   
Then again maybe this was a mistake. The RESCUE armour fit like a glove, Tony had made it specifically for her FRIDAY had said, but that didn't mean she felt safe. Pepper had mixed feelings about the Hulk. He was the one to save Tony's life during New York, and after that he seemed to realize that the Avengers were the good guys and he went after whoever they pointed to. Tony always made him seem like a gentle giant with the people he liked, Pepper never got to see that. She decided to stay as far away from the Avengers as she could, for good reason it seemed. The last time anyone had seen the Hulk he was fleeing from Ultron, leaving Tony to clean up their mess, and Banner thought him and the Hulk had nothing in common. So she knew nothing about how “sweet” the Hulk could be and this wasn't a great first impression. 

“I thought there would be more damage. Compared to his last appearance he seems mellow.” Vision tilted his head as he watched the Hulk swing his arms down against the desert floor, “He doesn’t seem to be angered either. It looks more like mourning.” 

Looking over at the Hulk again Pepper couldn’t say if she agreed or not. Sure he wasn't smashing everything in sight, in fact he seemed to be focusing more in one spot almost like he was digging. He didn't seem any weaker than any of the clips she had seen or like he had shrunk. Besides wasn't rage and anger his thing? What would he know about being sad, let alone mourning. Yet there was something in his voice when he screamed that made her doubt that. 

“Maybe he is, but we're here to get him to stop and to bring Bruce back. We just have to get him to calm down.” 

Vision nodded turning back to look at her, “Yes, and how do we go about doing that? I've never encountered the Hulk, only Dr. Banner. I know almost nothing about him.” 

“Neither do I. But we have to do something, if we can't then Ross will get his hands on the notch of them again. God knows what that man will do once he has the Hulk in his hands. Or worse Rogers will try to break them out and turn him against us, blame it on Tony again. If we can just talk to him we might have a chance.” 

She couldn’t decide which option was worse. It was no secret how much Ross hated Banner and how much he would do to get his hands on the Hulk's power. With all the backlash people with powers were getting now, thanks to Rogers and the Accords the government would fully support Ross in his attempt to make soldiers out of the Hulk's blood. If he had those at his command she wasn't sure if she could protect the suits from him. Then again if Rogers saved Banner like he did with all the other Avengers what would happen then? Banner didn't seem to care that much about Tony, after all he was all but too eager to leave him once it got to tough. Would he agree with Rogers and do his whims for him? Would he disagree and leave? Pepper didn't know and it scared her. Which left them with the only option they had left. Getting the Hulk before everyone else did. 

“Tony once told me about how Romanoff could calm the Hulk enough to let Bruce come back, just by talking gently to him. Maybe that’ll work? Right?” Pepper asked, “We can at least try I've always been better at talking. I don't think we can punch him till he gives in either. So it's the only chance we got.” 

“Then I will follow your lead, Mrs Stark. But I must insist you not get too close to him, whether this be our only chance or not, Maria is more important and she needs you.” Vision inclined his head, “I promised Rhodes and Mr. Hogan that I would keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise.”

Pepper smiled from behind the mask and nodded, “I wouldn’t worry about that. Friday is controlling most of the suits functions shell get me out of any danger, right Friday?” 

“Of course Ma'am!” Friday replied. 

“Right then let's get this over with.”

*****

Rhodey hated this, he absolutely hated this. 

Sitting here helpless as he watched his best friend’s wife walk towards an enormous rage monster. She had refused to let him come along, reasoning that she needed someone to stay with Maria and Happy. They both didn't mention how he couldn’t help even if he did come, he would just be dead weight. He couldn’t stand, he couldn’t walk and he couldn’t pilot the War Machine armour. His legs didn't have anything to do with that part either, just the thought of being stuck inside that metal coffin and falling-flying again made him sick. 

Maria gurgled from his lap, sucking on the ear of a stuffed bunny clutched to her chest. “No eating the bunny, love bug.” At least he could be somewhat useful, keeping an eye on their girl, keeping her safe. That he could do, with Friday and Happy roaming over the compound for any threats they couldn’t be safer. Guess it was a good thing he didn't go too, if he had he would have worried about the baby in his lap. Left alone here with no one but Happy and Friday. Happy was a great guy and Rhodey loved him but he had seen what was out there and who would do anything to get their hands on what they want and Happy was nowhere near ready for that. Rhodey was still adjusting and Tony's death just sent him back near the beginning. He couldn’t imagine how Pepper was handling it, being forced to play hero after everything she’s been through, and not being with Maria. She was the strongest women he had ever met. 

Another roar had his head snapping up along with Maria whining softly, “It’s ok baby girl. Your mama will be back real soon, real soon. She just has work to do. Helping a big green man calm down, should be easy right?” 

Maria hummed and put the bunny’s ear back in her mouth, making Rhodey sigh, “That’s right. Real easy.” 

******

Hulk swung his fists down against the ground again and again and again. Tin man was buried, Tinman was underground. Tin man was too weak he couldn’t handle being buried. 

“Hulk.”

Captain had hurt Tinman. Captain was stronger than Tinman, Captain was Captain. Captain wasn't supposed to hurt Tinman, Captain was Tinman friend. Tinman was Hulks friend. Hulks friend hurt, Tinman hurt too much. Captain hurt Tinman. Hulk swung his hands down harder as he growled again kicking the rocks away. Stupid Captain, stupid Hulk. Stupid Banner. Banner was weak, too weak to help Tinman. Too weak to protect Tinman. Tio weak to stop the spider and the Captain. He had lost Tinman. Banner made them run. Banner had lost Hulk his friend. 

“No, I didn't.” Banner whispered. 

He was weak, so weak Banner knows he was too weak. Banner ran, Banner left Tinman alone. Left him to die with the Captain. 

I didn't know Steve would do that. He was Tony's friend, why would he try to kill Tony?! It’s not my fault! You ran with me too don't act like you’re so special. What did you know about Tony anyways? He was my friend, Mine!  
And Banner left his friend alone, Banner is not a good friend. Banner hurt Tinman more than Hulk. Just like Captain and the spider. Hulk shook his head as he sat down, crushing the rocks around him. He missed Tin Man, Tin Man wasn't afraid of Hulk. Tin man talked to Hulk, touched him, liked him. He was Hulk’s friend too. Hulk saved him. 

“Hulk.” A voice snapped. He looked up and froze. 

It looked like Tinman, the color the metals, but it wasn't him. It was slimmer more curvy but bulkier. There was something about how the voice that sounded familiar. It stepped closer with a caped man following close behind watching Hulk closely. 

“Good I’m glad I've finally got your attention. Do you know who I am?” It-she asked. 

“Pepper.” She nodded putting her hands on her hips. She was Tin Man's heart, she was nice to Banner, she let Banner have a home again. Hulk stood up and walked closer, looking down at her. She’s Tony's wife, Tony loved her. She’s a good person, don't hurt her. 

“Yeah, that’s me” she shuffled nervously as the caped man stepped forwards placing himself between her and the Hulk, “This is my friend Vision. Tony and Bruce made him remember?” 

Hulk looked the caped man over glaring at the orange light on his head, the caped man didn't seem bothered by him and nodded his head, “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

When Hulk didn't say anything Pepper stepped closer, it confused him. She was scared of him, he could tell, he could always tell. But if she was scared why did she get closer? Please don't hurt her just listen please.

“Well I’m here to get Dr. Banner, Hulk. I need you to calm down and let Banner out please” the mask lifted up and Hulk saw her face. She looked tired, sad, lonely. Just like how Banner looked after losing Betty. “Hulk? Can you hear me? Can you let Banner out please? I have to get home to Maria.”

“Maria?” Hulk asked. 

Pepper smiled now, so did the caped man. “She’s my baby. Tony's daughter. You two can meet her if you’d like.” 

A baby, he could meet a baby. Tony's little girl. His best friend’s daughter. This might be the only chance we get. Hulk crept closer eagerly, he wanted to meet Tin man's baby. “Hulk like babies.” 

“Ok well I need you to let Banner out to meet her first, that way she won't be scared. She’s really little and we have to be real careful with her heart otherwise she’ll get hurt.” 

The Hulk grumbled and shook his head, “Banner weak, Banner can’t protect Tin Man. Can’t protect baby. Hulk saved Tin Man, protected Tin Man. Won't hurt baby.”

“You’re right. You’re right. But Maria’s really smart like Tony, almost smarter already. If she sees you and then Banners comes out, it might make her cry. You’ve never seen Maria cry, she cries and hiccups till she cant breath, the poor thing. She has Tony’s eyes, the most beautiful shade of brown, no one wants to see her sad. You don't want to make her sad right?” Pepper asked smiling softly. 

Hulk shook his head, no. He didn't want to make Pepper’s baby sad, she was a baby. A baby without a father. A baby with Tony's eyes. With a mother who's barely holding on. We owe it to her, just do as she says. 

“Here, you can be the first one to see her. Friday give me a live feed of Maria please.” Pepper held out her hand in front of the hulk and he watched as a blue light came out. Once it cleared, Hulk smiled. Pepper reached up and pointed at the baby drinking a bottle. “That’s my baby girl. That’s Maria, Hulk. See she’s really little.”

Hulk leaned closer and smiled as he watched as Maria opened her eyes and looked around, before she looked straight at him. He reached out slowly gently touching the baby’s cheek. Then she smiled and the Hulk disappeared. 

***

Vision watched as the Hulk gave way to the smaller form of Bruce Banner. He contorted and seemed to struggle a bit but his eyes kept coming back to the image of Maria hovering above Peppers hand. Vision could understand, Pepper barely seemed to be paying any attention the man instead focusing on her daughter. He would enjoy watching the young Stark as well but he came to assist Pepper and bring Dr. Banner back to the compound. 

He stepped forwards and helped Dr.Banner stand up straight as he struggled to catch his breath and shake off the remainder of the Hulk, “Oh god. Vision?” 

“It’s good to have you back Dr. Banner. I have some clothes for you to change into.” 

Pepper closed the hologram and looked over at Vision, “I’m going to start up the Quinjet. Bring him over once he's done changing so we can leave.” 

“Of course ma’am.” 

With Vision’s reply, Pepper turned and walked back to the Quinjet still refusing to look at the Doctor. Dr. Banner watched her leave sighing sadly, “She’s mad at me right? That makes sense, I’m mad at myself too.” 

He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze to the ground, “Do you think she'll really let me see Maria?” He asked as if he already knew the answer. 

Vision looked between Dr.Banner, a man who helped him come into being and Pepper, the wife of the man who taught him most of he knew. Tony Stark was in a sense his father more so than Bruce, everything Tony made JARVIS to be became a central part to who Vision is today. He admired Dr. Banner for his work and for aiding in his creation, however his actions besides that have been less admirable. Deserting Tony for some reason and appearing now after his death. Vision had gotten closer to Mrs. Stark and in turn Maria. They were important people in his day to day life now and he wanted to protect them both. And Dr. Banner seemed to have a habit of disappearing when the Starks needed him. He wasn't sure if he trusted the man not to do the same to Maria and Pepper, however it wasn't up to him. Pepper was the one to suggest bringing the doctor back home to the Compound, so perhaps she had plans for him. “I think that if she does, you must be sure not to break her trust Doctor. She said we're bringing you to the compound and that is currently where the young Miss is. So perhaps you may get the chance. Now let's get you to the ship.” 

****

The flight back to the compound was awkward and silent. At Least from Bruce's point of view. Pepper remained upfront, she wasn't flying the Quinjet, she had asked Friday to take them home and then she was on the phone talking to someone. He guessed it was about him when she would glance back at him and sigh. While Vision switched from watching her and looking out the window.

He hated the tension. He hated not knowing why Pepper was even bringing him back when they both knew he didn't deserve it. He hated how he still expected to see Tony when they landed. He hated how he couldn’t look at the armour Pepper was in earlier. He hated how he couldn’t look her in the eye. He hated how stupid he was for putting himself in this situation. It was during times like these, during times he hated that made him wanted to run again. To escape and get out of Peppers hair, just so he didn't have to feel guilty for even being near her. But he couldn’t, he can't do that. Not again, not right now he wouldn’t let himself. He deserved this, he deserved so much worse than this.

Pepper finally finished her phone call and sighed as she stretched in the seat. Then Vision and Bruce both watched as she stood up and walked over and sat down in front of him. Bruce struggled to decide if he wanted to sit up straight and take his punishment or curl into a ball and disappear. Finally she cleared her throat, “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it Bruce?”

He decided to compromise, by sitting straight but hanging his head as he nodded, “I’m so sorry Pepper. About everything I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything. For leaving, for letting this happen for Tony.” 

He trailed off not knowing what else to say. What could he say? The most important person in Tony's life was sitting in front of him and he couldn’t even muster a proper apology for her. How do you go about apologizing for abandoning a woman's husband, and leaving to fight basically by himself against a “team”. Bruce couldn’t even claim that he never saw the clash coming, he had. From the very beginning, the first time they were all gathered, they were a time bomb and that’s why he steered clear of all of them. He just never thought to give a warning to Tony. He could reason all he wanted, Tony was Iron Man one of the smartest people in the world surely he could have seen this coming. Shouldn’t he have been ready? But that was no way to respect his friend, blaming him for his own death it was ridiculous. 

Bruce watched as Pepper sighed and raked her hair back, “Look Bruce. I have a lot on my plate right now as you can probably guess. I need help, I cant keep doing this all on my own, and I don't want to keep relying on Rhodey and Vision. They can only do so much and I don't want them to feel obliged to help me. They’re doing everything they can to make it easier but I need more. I need to be able to let them take a break and not worry about what's going to happen. I need more people on my side. Even if you’re not on my side I just need to know if I can ever expect an angry Hulk at my doorstep trying to get to me and Maria.” 

“I would never- no no of course not. I’m on your side Pepper. I wouldn’t be on anyone else’s. I know that I left and that I abounded Tony, and that I didn't pick a side. But I’m picking one now. Tony was my best friend and a great man. I could never properly thank him, so I will now. I'll make it up to you and Colonel Rhodes and Vision. I'll stay right by your side and do whatever you need me to do, even if I’m just muscle to protect you and Maria. I wont run, I won't abandon you. I promise you” Bruce said clasping his hands tightly. 

Just the thought of seeing the other Avengers right now made Bruce sick to his stomach and a little green. He could never follow Rogers again, he was a murderer and a hypocritical leader. He didn't even know why he followed him to begin with, maybe he got swept up in the name, “Captain America”, if he could follow anyone you’d think it’d be him but apparently not. What he did know was that he would follow Pepper. Not because she wasn't as dangerous as Rogers, that simply wasn't true, he had seen what she had done to the Avengers image, she had the whole world media in the palm in her hand alone with most of the American stock market if not the world, Pepper was a very dangerous woman. But she was also an honest one, everything she did was for a purpose, to protect, to clean up, help others and she always had good reasons for what she did. He supposed that was what made Tony fall in love with her. Tony trusted her with his very being and everything he had, and she had never once misplaced that trust. Bruce would help this woman do whatever she needed, because he owed her. 

 

***

 

Pepper smiled softly as she watched Bruce hold Maria. He looked like the slightest breath of wind could break her and he was terrified of it. From the moment he had walked into where Rhodey and Maria were, she noticed how he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She wasn't as trusting as Tony, especially now, and she had doubted the doctors sincerity in his promise. By Rhodey’s and Happy's faces as they watched Bruce clutch Maria to his chest, they didn't seem any more comfortable then she did. Rhodey seemed to struggle to keep his hands to himself. Bruce's own past giving her doubts about letting him in and giving him a second chance, but seeing how he looked at Maria convinced her. 

Maria had giggled excitedly the second they walked in, her bright eyes narrowing down onto them and the new figure. Pepper was terrified of Bruce's own reaction to Maria, wondering just how in control he was over the Hulk. If he had transformed into the Hulk upon hearing Tony's death she had no idea about how he would react to the only remainder of him. Maria, her lovely baby girl, didn't seem to have an issue with Bruce at all. Reaching out excitedly to clutch his glasses and smile up at him from his arms. When she saw the two smile at each other, and how Bruce's eyes watered she knew that he wouldn’t leave them. 

Bruce smiled sadly as he looked up at her, “She does have his eyes.”


End file.
